Adopted secrets
by yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel
Summary: the streetgirl Lisa wakes up in a plane and finds out that she is against her will adopted by Mrs. Hitachiin. When her new brothers take her to the host club, she gets involved in the madness. Lisa wants nothing more then finding her friends and escape to her own happy place, but will she break free out her golden cage? And will the club find out her darkest secrets? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: I'm adopted!

**Me: Hey guys, I just started this nice Ouran fanfic and I hope you guys will like it. I rated T for cursing and other things that may or not may happen later on. I'm not from an English or American speaking country so pleas correct me on faults. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that stupid disclaimer. I do not own OHSHC but I do own OC's. Now lets cut the boring stuff and go on with the story. **

**Oh before I forget, I will write down here what the different letter types mean:  
**word**= normal (you know what I mean :/)  
**'word'**= speaking  
**_word_= **thinking**  
WORD= **writing  
/word/= any kind of device**  
word= **dream**  
-word-= **something that will come in later in the story **

**So that is finely done. Enjoy this first chapter.**

Lisa's Pov

I slowly start to wake up. For some reason, I feel strange. I can't really remember what happened the past few days, but I know it isn't good. I open my eyes to see that I'm in a kind of room. It is oval and pretty big. _How long have I been out?_ Then a strange woman in a kind of uniform walks to me with a friendly smile on her face. I look to the luxurious chair and I notice I'm not trapped or bounded. I'm free to walk. I raise an eyebrow. _Since when are policemen questioning people without making sure that they won't escape? This has to be a trap._

The woman throws me another smile when she sees me looking around. Then she finely speaks with a soft voice. 'Ah, I see that you have woken up. Don't be worry miss, you are safe here.' I raise an eyebrow. One of the first things I learned after I got on the streets is that you must never trust someone easily, and I learned that the hard way. But it seems that she is my only possible information spring I need to ask as much as I can. 'And where is here then? You can't keep me here and certainly because you didn't even asked my permission!'

I walk to what looks like a door and I try to open it, but it seems locked. Curious why, I walk to a small window which are all over the place and look outside. Bad idea. I watch horrified when I don't see any ground. But I see the sky and the clouds because they are under me. I scream when a group of clouds pass and reveal a lot of cities, but they're minuscule. And that is the moment I realize: I am floating right now.

'I wanted to tell you miss but you were too fast. At the moment, we are floating over The Great Ocean and it won't take long before we arrive at our destiny: Japan.' _I am floating to Japan. _I never have known where Japan is, heck I don't even knew where I live. But I have heard stories about the country, and whatever has happened to me and the rest of my street gang, it sure isn't good. I need to clear my mind, and as much as I hate it, I have to ask this woman.

'How did I end up here and why am I floating to Japan right now?' 'A few days ago, you and your friends have been rescued from eternal living in the streets by the police. The court has demanded that you and your friends need to be raised again but now in good hands.' I feel my blood boiling up. _My parents were awesome and they raised me great until they died! Nobody has the right to insult my parents. _I reach for my knife, but I can't find it. And I realize that they have token it away in order to avoid trouble like this. Defeated, I sink onto a chair. 'So to who am I going now?'

She smiles again before answering. 'Well, you are very lucky miss, that Mrs. Hitachiin showed a lot of interest in you. She is very rich and famous through the whole world. I believe that you are going to have a very nice time with her, her husband and her children.' This makes me realize that I don't have a single clue what happened to the rest. 'But what happened to my friends? Are they okay?'

Her smile fades away, which makes me feel uncomfortable. 'A few other friends of yours have been adopted too, but not all of them. At least I heard there where adopted, but I'm not sure since you are just the second one to be adopted. The first was by the way a small child in your group, and the rest is still in New York, where you have lived. But they are safe where they are now though, so I shouldn't worry miss.'

_No wonder they adopted Sylvia first, she is the youngest and the cutest one of us. But I'm surprised that I was the second one. Seeing my history, no smart men should have adopted me. The ones who are going to be my new parents probably didn't do any research on me, or nobody has told them. But I'm happy that the others are safe. I miss them._

'By the way miss' I raise my eyebrow again and concentrate on her again. In her hands she suddenly has a box. 'Before you left, your friends told me to give you this.'

I take the box out of her hands and open them. Inside there are different kind of stuff. The first thing I pick out of it is a black neck collar with a red rose on it. When I look more closely at it, I see that there are small roses curved in it, probably with a knife. _This is definitely from Chief; I think he wanted to tell me with it that I am still bounded to the group._ I put the collar around my neck. All the boys of our group have made up names, since they forgot their real names. Their names are based of their position, character or talent. Sylvia and I remember our names because we were the last one to get into the group.

The second thing is a key ring with a little cute kitty on it. _Absolutely from __Sylvia. No one else should give me something cute like that._ I put it back in the box. Next is an earring with a sharp tooth and a smiley attached to it. _Must be Cheeky, who else should give me something like that. Didn't I see that tooth before? Gross. If I ever get you Cheeky you're so dead. But it does remind me of him, so I think he wanted me to remind him. But it's still gross. _

I already know from who the next thing is by only having a quick look at it. I pick up the sheet of paper and I smile. On the white paper everyone of our group is draw very nicely. I immediately recognize this as the work of Senior; the oldest of our group and great with drawings and mechanics. In the middle stands Chief with his usual cloths; a pair of baggy, lightblue pants, a grey tank top, purple boots and his famous yellow cap on his red hair. His amber colored eyes are sparkling with proud and he is throwing a heroic pose. On his exposed chest is a big tattoo of a black rose.

In the left frond stands the little Sylvia with her light brown hair in two high ponytails and a nice light pink and baby blue short dress. She looks really cute with her big blue eyes and around her neck is a necklace with a black rose on it. She doesn't have a tattoo because she isn't fully part of the group yet.

Cheeky has a purple mowhawk and red eyes (he is actually an albino, but he painted his hair for no reason) and he wears his tattoo on his back. He wears a ripped black with green T-shirt and red low pants. Just like everyone (except for Sylvia) he has scars all over his body.

In the corner stands a boring looking Senior. He has grey eyes and pitch black hair that goes over his shoulders. His long brown coat almost covers his whole body, but you can see his black shirt under it. The cloths on his upper body matches good with his ripped dark blue jeans and his red shoes. His tattoo or better said his tattoos of black roses are all over his body.

I sit on my knees in the middle of the picture. Senior has drawn me better then the other, as every little detail is perfect on the paper, like my sparkling neon green eyes and my scar on my face. In the picture I hold my beloved combat knife in my hand. Then my eyes fall on the only one I haven't got any present yet; Shade.

Shade has black hair with red stripes in it and a neon red headband under his bangs and lightblue eyes. He has a dark red T-shirt with a dragon and a red rose on it and it exposes his right shoulder. With that comes also a wide pair of brown pants and black combat boots. His black rose is on his right, exposed upper arm and shoulder. In the stop of the corner stands a sentence: WE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU. THE SHADOW ROSES.

I smile softly and put the drawing back, but then I notice something shiny. When I pick it up out of the box it appears to be what looks like a silver ring. It has a heart, a rose and a star on it. The three have small rubies on top of them. I hold it close to my heart. _This is from Shade, I just know it._ I put the ring on my left ring finger, just like a marriage ring. The last thing in the box is also from Shade. It's a white MP3 player. I stuck it in my pocket. I look up when a message is given over the speakers.** /If everyone on this ship would be so nice to lock your seatbelts, we are going to land in a few minutes./** I close the box and lock my seatbelt. Surprisingly there are no other persons on this plane. I hold the box close to my chest and close my eyes, as with every minute I come closer to my unwilling destiny: Japan and a new family.

**Me: So that was it for now. Review and/or follow if you like this. I am going now. See you next chapter! Bye C:**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting our new sister!

**Me: Hey I'm back with this new chapter. *sniff***

**Hikaru: Do you have a cold?**

**Me: Yup, it isn't that bad, but it is really annoying. And my knee is hurting...**

**Kaoru: Because you fell from your bicycle after you tried to put on your gloves while cycling.**

**Me: I CYCLED OVER STUPID LEAVES! There so glibbery. It's healing now, but my knee is stiff from no using it. T.T Btw, I erased the dream line thing and put it by writing because otherwise it looks stupid. And why the twin speak Hikaru will always start first and Kaoru will always finish. Holy Cheesepiece I almost forgot the disclamer! I do not own OHSHC, but I do own OC's. Enjoy chapter two.**

~~~~~~Lisa's Pov~~~~~~

Landing was horrible. My ears felt strange and I had a weird feeling in my stomach. After we finely landed, the woman in the uniform led me to the door which was locked earlier but not anymore. When she opened the door, I was greeted by more girls and guys in (different) uniforms, a very big, long black car and a lot of people who were photographing me and asking me questions at the same time. I hid my face under my arms and ran towards the big car, where a guy in a suit opened the door for me. I hesitated first, but seeing all these camera man, I jumped in.

We arrived an hour later and I was surprised at the luxury in the car. There was even a fucking swimming pool! I have never seen so much luxury in my whole life and I realized that this was only the car. I didn't have the time to try to think how expensive it was as we arrived at the house.

The house was gigantic. There was a huge garden in front of it with all kinds of flowers, trees and other beautiful nature elements. In the middle of the garden was a big fountain with a mermaid on top of it (A/N: I have no idea how the house looks and I was too lazy to search it up so I made this up). Girls in maid cloths and guys in uniforms bowed for me when I walked to the house over the path.

On the inside everything looked even bigger. The walls were painted in bright colors and there were vases and other expensive stuff everywhere. A pretty woman with short, red hair (I have no freaking idea what haircolor the twin and their family have so I will just go with this) and expensive jewelry. But I don't have to see the jewelry to know that she is going to be my new mother. With her is a small girl with short hair and a blue dress, she must have become my younger sister. She has a kind of boring look on her face, but it somehow changes to interest when she sees me. I have the feeling that she is looking to my scar on my face, so I try to hide it with my hair. They walk to me as the woman begins to speak.

'Oh hello, you must be Lisa right? I am Yuzuha Hitachiin, your new mom. And this is Ageha, your new little sister. I just called your new brothers to come here an hour ago, so they must be here any minute.'

If it was on clue, the door went open, revealing my new brothers…

~~~~~~~~Kaoru's Pov~~~~~~

This day was just like any other day. We had lessons, entertained girls, and now we were closed, we finished of our last things like cleaning and that kind of stuff.

Everyone acted the same as always too. Kyoya was working on his computer calculating how many money we made that day while sighing at the drama's of our King, who was now in his emo corner because Hikaru and I teased him and Haruhi like always and because Haruhi said something that he didn't really like. Like always. How boring. Honey was eating the left over cake and Mori was just… Mori.

Everything changed when Hikaru's phone went suddenly off. I could hear mom's voice and their conversation.

'Hey mom, what's up? Why are you calling?'

**/Oh sweetheart, I want you and your brother immediately coming home okay? /**

'But why mom? Did something happen?'

**/Haha, oh yes, I heard that your sister is arrived, so she could be here any minute. I really want you to be here so you can finely meet her! /**

'Really?! Awesome! Kaoru and I will come now. See you later!'

He hangs up the phone before turning to me. 'She is there! Let's go!'

We run toward the door when Tamaki stops us by standing in our way. The other hosts walk to us.

'And where do you two think you are going?' Kyoya asks us from behind.

We turn around to face the other hosts. Tamaki runs again before us and takes us by our shoulders. 'Yeah! We aren't done cleaning yet, so you have no permission to go!'

We both set up our famous, evil grins as Hikaru starts with what we wanted to say. 'Well we're sorry King, but we have…' '…A new family member to welcome.' I finish. The others seem confused. 'A new family member?' Honey asks us confused.

We even smile more when we say in unison: 'Yes! We are going to have a new sister!'

Tamaki jumps for our faces with a very disappointed look on his face. 'Why didn't you tell us?!' rose petals appear around him when he kind of dances. 'We could have done so very much for her and guide her through her pregnancy.'

We sweatdrop, look at each other before we answer. 'She wasn't pregnant.' 'She adopted her.' our king stops midair, turns white and goes to his emo corner again to grow mushrooms. We all sweatdrop.

Haruhi turns to us and smiles, ignoring Tamaki. 'So you get a new adopted sister. What do you know about her?' we also ignore mister Drama King. Now I realize that we don't actually know very much about her. We were only excited when we heard that we got a sister. We didn't ask anything about her.

'Well, we know that she comes from Ney York.' 'And that she may enter Ouran Highschool if she's old enough.' 'We don't know anything more about her.'

Haruhi nods in understanding, and Drama King returns from his emo corner. He stands solemnly for us. 'Then when she enters the school, you must introduce her to us. I dement that!'

We grin evilly. 'Don't worry King…' 'We were already planning to do that.' 'So you came too late with that idea.'

Aaaaand Tamaki goes again to emo corner. I don't even know why.

Haruhi smile her nature smile. 'Well, I'm looking forward to meet her.'

Honey agrees of course. 'Yeah, I hope she will be very sweet and nice! And that she likes cake!' 'I hope for her she isn't a fool and she is a little bit smart.' Kyoya adds. Tamaki has again rose petals around him. 'I surely hope she is very gently and cute, like all other girls here. And that she and Haruhi can be very good friends, so we can unlock Haruhi's girl side in her.'

'You said that too when Renge came here, and you know what kind of trouble that gave.' Haruhi points out. 'BUT SHE WILL BE DIFFERENT!'

We laugh. 'We hope that she is fun too play with.' Haruhi gets rid of King. 'The only thing I hope that she is kind and that she isn't an idiot like all of you.'

Tamaki runs to her and shakes her violently. 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'M NOT AN IDIOT.' Haruhi just sweatdrops. 'Are you sure about that Tamaki-senpai? You can act very idiotic sometimes.' 'WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT TO DADDY?! MOMMY! HARUHI IS MEAN TO ME!' Kyoya facepalms. 'That idiot.' Drama King hears that and continues growing mushrooms in his emo corner. Mori has meanwhile said nothing.

'Anyways' Haruhi says 'Good luck with your new sister.' 'Thanks Haruhi! We get a sister! We get a sister! We get a sister!' singing and dancing we walk out of music room 3 and out of the school. We are still singing when we drive home in our limousine, irritating the driver.

We bash through the door as soon as we arrive home. Mom and Ageha talking to a girl, who is probably our new adopted sister. As she turns around, my heart skips a beat. She is stunning. Her beautiful brown hair goes perfectly with her shining neon green eyes and beautiful skin. She is very slim and unlike Haruhi, she has nice boobs and a nice ass. She is wearing a dark purple hoodie with long, wide sleeves that almost covers her tender hands. Her black wide pants have brown boots under them and suit her very well. On her brown belt she has a small water bottle. Now I know why mom has adopted her, she is just like a model!

I have the feeling I'm getting red, and when I look at my brother, I see that he is blushing too. We look at each other before grinning. 'Well, it seems that our new sister has arrived.' 'But we didn't expect her to have our age.'

Mom claps her hands together and smiles widely. 'I'm so sorry; I should have told you when I got her picture. But I'm happy to see that you are excited too see her. Boys, say hello to Lisa Hitachiin, your new sister. Lisa, these are your brothers Hikaru and Kaoru.'

We take this chance immediately and take her hands. As we kiss them, I see that her hands have a lot of scars. It doesn't change the fact that her hands are really soft and beautiful. _Dammit mom, why did you have to take a cutie like her in? If I fall in love with her it's your fault._ I see that Hikaru is thinking the same. As we look up to her pretty face, I see a scar hide under her hair.

'Hello sis, I'm Hikaru.' 'And I'm Kaoru.' I finish. She just looks at us with a confused face. 'What the hell do you think you two are doing?' her voice is like an angel; despite it is stern and hard. She sounds a little like a boy. She must do something on that curse; it doesn't make her more beautiful. Mom thinks the same, as she doesn't seem very happy with her comment.

We let go of her hand, spin around each other as we do our famous game. 'Let see if you can keep us apart. Who of us is Hikaru?' we say in unison as we smile evilly. Lisa just looks with a bored/weird face as she points to Hikaru. 'You are.' She deadpans.

_What? How did she guess it immediately right? Only Haruhi can do that. It must be coincidence. _We repeat our game over and over and each time she has it right. We do this for like 5 minutes until we fall exhausted on the ground. 'Are you two done with that game?' we are too exhausted to speak so we just nod. 'Good. So where do I sleep?'

Hikaru and I stare at each other. She may become even more interesting and different then we thought.

**Me: Ooooooh it seems that we are going to have some love here! ^^ But will Lisa return their love? Funny dialogs are hard to write so pleas excuse me for writing terrible comedy. Oh snap my match! I must go now. See your next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Big houses and cats!

**Me: yup I'm back, I lost the match by the way T.T but lucky I could work on this new chapter :D**

**Kaoru: Will she ever see me stand? T.T**

**Me: Dunno, we will find out later. Thanks everone for reviewing and I will see you at the bottom. Oh holy cheesepiece with chocolat sprinkles! (where I come from they eat chocolat on bread. Yummie ^^) I almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own OHSHC but I do own OC's.**

-Lisa's Pov-

My new brothers appeared to be identical twins. 'Well, it seems that our new sister has arrived.' 'But we didn't expect her to have our age.' _Didn't she tell them I was like their age? That's weird._

'I'm so sorry; I should have told you when I got her picture. _She got a picture of me?! If I find the one who took that he or she will be so damm dead! _'But I'm happy to see that you are excited too see her. Boys, say hello to Lisa Hitachiin, your new sister. Lisa, these are your brothers Hikaru and Kaoru.' _So they are called Hikaru and Kaoru? Must be Japanese names._

Suddenly, they take my hands and kiss them. And I'm pretty disgusted by that. _What the fuck are these two thinking?!_ They look up to me. 'Hello sis, I'm Hikaru.' 'And I'm Kaoru.' _Aha, so left is Kaoru and right is Hikaru. I won't forget that easily. _

They let go of my hands and spin around each other, probably to confuse me. 'Let see if you can keep us apart. Who of us is Hikaru?' they say in unison as they grin evilly, reminding me of Cheeky. He was also very annoying and he also had stupid games. But I have learned to remember and recognize people by little details. I point immediately to Hikaru. 'You are' I say simply. They look confused for a few moments, only to repeat their game. I point again to the right one as they repeat and repeat and repeat. And each time I'm right.

After 5 minutes they finely stop and fall exhausted on the ground. 'Are you two done with that game?' they're too exhausted too speak so they nod instead. _Finely, they give up their stupid game. Now where is my bedroom?_

'Good, so where do I sleep?'

-Time skip-

I walk into one of the many rooms, guided by one of the maids. My new bedroom is huge, it almost like a small house. In the middle is a royal bed. The walls are painted soft blue and there are vases with roses, lily's and other flowers. There is a big wardrobe where my whole gang inclusive myself could stand in and then there will even be more room for people. On ceiling is a big, crystal chandelier. There is also a big, pink makeup table with all kinds of bottles and tubes.

I look in awe to everything. Then I see that in de left wall is a door. I look inside and I see that it is a bathroom. But it seems to be meant only for me. The floor and walls are covered with beautiful white tiling. There is a nice looking shower with a golden showerhead and golden cranes. In the middle is a golden bathtub with diamond cranes. On my right is also a wooden cottage where steam seems to come from, and a small pool with ice-cold water. In the back stands a table with some kind of pillows on it. It's like a dream.

'Ah I see that you have found your bathroom miss. You have a shower, a bath, a sauna and a massage to your disposal. These two rooms are for you, nobody else can get in unless you want it, like if you want a massage. On the nightstand in your bedroom and here in that little table by your bathtub, there is a button. You only have to push it in to call one of the maids so you can ask everything you like. And if you want more things in your bathroom or bedroom, you can talk to Mrs. Hitachiin. You can put your stuff away here and exploder the house if you like, there will always be a maid to answer your questions and do everything what you want. Can I go miss?'

I nodded and she went out of my room. I walked to the bed and let myself fall on it. _This must be a dream. When I open my eyes and wake up, everything will be normal again. Then I will be again with the Shadow Roses and everything will be like nothing has happened. _

I close my eyes and open them again. I'm still in the luxury bedroom. I squeeze my arm, but I'm still lying on my royal bed. _This isn't a dream, this is like a fairytale._ I remember Sylvia telling us something before we went to sleep. Except for the one who had the first wait. She had them from her parents, who told her a lot of stories before she went to sleep, and she is the only one who remembers these stories the best. All of us knew stories before we went on the streets, but we forgot most of them. We still remember fragments of them, and we combine them sometimes to make new fairytales. Those were that moments when you realized that even when our life was hard and cruel, we still had each other to carry through it.

And this is like a fairytale when a rich prince falls in love with a poor girl and takes her to his castle. Sylvia always told many details over how the castle looked, and we all fantasized that we were in a luxury place like that. Ironically enough, I was now in a fairytale castle, but I don't like it anymore. I rather stay with my friends in the streets then being alone in a luxury house like this.

I open the box again and look at the stuff in it. I pick Sylvia's key ring with the kitty on it out of my pocket and look at it. Sylvia used to have a soft blue stuffed kitty with her, which she carried everywhere she went. It helped to make her cuteness factor rise so people could be easier distracted by her, but it was a pain in the ass when we tried to sneak in buildings or when we were fighting or running. She never left it alone. I put it back in the box as I put it under my bed. I stand up from my bed and decide to have a look around.

-Time skip-

I walk through the corridors as every door seems to reveal something weird behind them. A swimming paradise, a zoo, a giant aquarium and way more other things. I sigh out of exhaustion as I enter more rooms with weird stuff in it. Then I hear sound coming out of a room. I can't hear what they're saying as there comes also weird sounds out of it, but I recognize the twin's voices. Curios, I open the door softly so they don't hear it. I see the twin sitting on their soft blue, royal beds playing with little devices. I catch up their conversation.

'So what do you think of our new sister Kaoru?'

'She is a little rude, but she looks nice.'

'Yeah, but she seems a little shy though. And she isn't susceptible for romance. She didn't like it when we kissed her hands.'

'And she can't be fooled. She knew immediately who is who. Even mom can't keep us apart, only Haruhi can.'

'She has a lot of scars on her hands and one on her face. I wonder where she got those.'

'Maybe we just have to ask her now.'

At that moment they look at me. _Shit, I'm busted._ I want to close the door and run away, but they take my hands and pull me inside their bedroom. They place me on the bed and sit on each side beside me. They look at me with evil grins. _Seems like I fallen into deep shit._

-Hikaru's Pov-

We were playing video games at our room when I still was thinking on Lisa. _She is so beautiful, even more then all girls on school together, and then I calculate Haruhi with it. Why did mom have to take HER in and not someone else? Then it would be easier to fall in love with her. She wouldn't be our sister and I could easier ask her out on a date and maybe be her boyfriend. But no, she is my sister and it will be impossible to be together. And I must not forget that Kaoru has also some interest in her. Why is love so difficult? *sigh* I will ask Kaoru what he thinks of her._

'So what do you think of our new sister Kaoru?' I say casually, hoping that he won't like her.

'She is a little rude, but she looks nice.' _Well, it's a start. And she is a little rude._

'Yeah, but she seems a little shy though. And she isn't susceptible for romance. She didn't like it when we kissed her hands.' I see her disgusted face for my eyes when we kissed her hands. She probably didn't expect something like that from us. _Maybe we shouldn't have been so direct to her, now she probably thinks we're freaks._

'And she can't be fooled. She knew immediately who is who. Even mom can't keep us apart, only Haruhi can.' _Indeed, it looked like she has been in that kind of situation earlier. Like she is trained on recognizing people. But I wonder where she got all those scars on her. It's kind of creeping me out, something ugly on something beautiful like her. I wonder what she did._

'She has a lot of scars on her hands and one on her face. I wonder where she got those.'

'Maybe we just have to ask her now.'

My eyes immediately look at the door, where Lisa is standing. _How long have she been standing there?! I didn't hear her at all! _She turns around and she probably wants to run away. _She may not escape!_ Kaoru and I pack her hands and force her onto my bed. I sit on her right side, while my twin brother sits on her left. We pull out a grin on our worried faces.

'So tell us princess…' '…how long have you been listening to us?'

She struggles first, but then gives up and sets up a poker face. 'Long enough to hear your conversation, and if you want to know, I was exploring this giant place when I came across your room. I was just curios. But thanks for the compliment.' That last thing she says with a small grin and I begin to blush, just like Kaoru. I shake my head and put up my evil grin again.

'But curiosity…' '…kills the cat remember?' she looks a little amused by that, as she still has her cute grin on her face.

'That depends on how stealthy and strong the cat is. And you didn't hear me when you two had your little conversation. If Kaoru didn't look that moment at the door, I could have easily sneaked away without you guys noticing me. So I have stealth enough to survive.'

We both get blown away by her words. She sneaked through our maze of confusion, embarrassment and devilishly. Nobody ever gave an answer like that in our whole life, and it's not the first time we busted people of eavesdropping us. We try to get her of her guard again.

'High words princess…' '…but we still managed to bust you…' '…so your not that stealthy at all.' We say the last part in unison. She doesn't look blown away.

'Yes indeed, but like I said, it depends on not only stealthy, but also how strong the cat is. And I may look like it, but I'm strong enough to get you guys both on the ground with only one single move.'

We both laugh. _Both of us getting on the ground with only one single move? I have never seen so much high talk in my whole life._

She grins even more. 'If you two don't believe me I should better prove it to you…' what happens next is so fast that we don't have the time to react. She grapes both our hands and bolds them into fists. Then she adds more and more pleasure on our finger as she pushes on them, forcing them deeper and deeper into our hands. Our laughs quickly turn into winces of pain as she forces us from the bed and onto the ground. When she lets go, it's her turn to grin evilly.

'It seems like I have survived.' At that moment our two personal maids walk into the room.

'Ah, Miss Lisa, so there you are. All of us have been searching for you. We wanted to say that Mrs. Hitachiin has told you to clean yourself up if you haven't done that yet, take something beautiful out of your wardrobe and put on some make-up. We will serve dinner in an hour. We recommend that you take a nice bath. We will stand ready to help you. And orders for the masters are the same, get yourselves ready for dinner. Miss Lisa, we will guide you to your room.'

We watch as she stands up from the bed with a fade smile on her face and walks to the maids, she looks one more time at us and say with a very cute smile. 'It was really fun that moment and you made me forget my home for a moment. Thanks, both of you.' And we can only blush and watch when the cat walks unharmed out of the room, survived and well.

-Lisa's Pov-

I let myself sink into the warm refreshing water. The hot around my body feels so nice, and I feel myself getting cleaner and cleaner by the moment. _How long has it been that I washed myself? _In the streets is it pretty difficult to take a bath of a shower. No only because there rarely fresh water, but also because there are always perverts trying to see you naked. That is why it is harder to put on new cloths, take care of wounds and wash yourself if you're a girl. Lucky, there were sometimes abounded buildings where there were showers or bathtubs and water. It wasn't always completely fresh and it was rarely warm, but it still was relieving. Sylvia and I were then taking a shower or a bath while the others make sure that there weren't perverts to peak on us. We returned most of the time to that building when somebody had big wounds that needed to be cleaned, but we always had to watch out that the building wasn't demolished or that there were other streets gangs using it. And sometimes the building wasn't abounded anymore…

I poured some random stuff out some random bottle on me and it seemed to add bubbles and lather in the water. I played with it for a little time before I realized that I had no idea what all those bottles actually do. Not willing to mess everything up by pouring random stuff on myself, I pushed the button with a little hesitation. A maid came immediately to the tub and helped me choosing the right shampoo and soap.

When I came a few minutes later out of it, I smelled great. I sent the maid away a few moments earlier, so I could dry myself in rest. With a towel rapped around my hair and another one around my body, I walked out of my bathroom and opened the wardrobe, seeing thousand of outfits waiting for me to be worn. I couldn't choose what to wear, until my eye fell on a simple black and purple dress with long sleeves. But it did seem to expose my shoulders, and because I had also scars there, I began to hesitate. Then I looked to the makeup table. _I can try disguise my scars with some make-up like some street guys and girls use make-up to disguise themselves from being recognized by the cops._

I picked the black dress out of the wardrobe and put it on. Sadly, there was a zipper on the back where I couldn't reach, so I pushed the button again to call a maid, who helped me putting the dress on.

'Can you help me putting make-up on?' I asked when she wanted to turn around and walk away; because there was no way that I could put make-up on by myself. She nodded and I took place on the seat before the makeup table. When she saw my scars, she wanted to scream but I could silence her by begging not to tell anyone else. She nodded again and poured some cream on my shoulders and face, in order to disguise the outstanding scars. She powdered my cheeks softly with something, did things with my eyebrows and eyelashes, went with a soft pink stick over my lips, painted some black stuff over my nails and finely poured water that smelled good on my wrists and neck.

She wanted to put on a necklace with black pearls on my long neck, but I refused and sent her away. When she was gone I quickly picked the box out under my bed and putted on the black collar with the red rose, Chief's gift. I looked to the silver ring on my fingers, and then I looked outside the window. There was a beautiful sunset at the moment, which did me desire to home, where I could see it from the roofs, together with the gang, enjoying the beautiful moment. I brought my hands together and to my face, where I kissed the ring on my ring finger. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this silent moment.

I stood there for a few moments when the soft voice of a maid startled me. 'Miss Lisa? Everyone is waiting for you.' I turned around, seeing her smiling softly. 'Ah, I see that you are enjoying the beautiful sunsets of Japan. They're pretty, aren't they?'

She was different than the other maids, as she looked she was only twenty. She had blond, wavy hair that went over her back.

Her blue eyes had pure innocence in them, as she walked toward me and peered out of the window too. 'Every evening I look out of the window too and everything looks so far away then, like I can escape everything that is bad. I'm so lucky that my room is in the west, so I can watch the sunset every day.'

She is kind, but I never trust someone easily. But I'm interested in her. 'Do you work here long?' She chuckles. 'No, only a few months. I turned 22 last year and at that moment I finished school too.' 'Oh… it must be nice to know how old you are.'

She turns to me with a surprised face. 'You don't know how old you are?'

I shake my head. 'No, I forgot it. You first forget what day it is, then which month and it goes on, and how longer nobody tell you how more you forget. And that isn't very fun. I could be a teenager, but I could also be a young adult. I have simply no idea.'

She doesn't response; she probably doesn't have an answer for that. We stare in silence out the window to the sunset when the maid breaks the silence. 'We should go; everyone will be waiting for you to come.' I nod, glance one more time at the beauty outside and then I walk with her to the door until she stops me. I raise an eyebrow. Out of makeup table she picks a black ribbon and puts my hair into a ponytail. She finishes it by putting a fake red rose in my hair. She smiles and I smile softly back. Together we walk out of the door.

**Me: It seems like Lisa has made a new friend! It revealed that both brothers fell in love! And I want a house like that!**

**Mom: Do you want a sandwich with chocolat sprinkles and hot chocolat dearling?**

**Me: ... YAAAAAAY CHOCOLAT! I must go, see you next time. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: fluffy stuff and Liller!

**Me: *sings* Sinterklaas kapoentje, gooi wat in mijn schoentje. Gooi wat in mijn laarsje, dank u Sinterklaasje~ *sees reader* oh sorry, I was singing a dutch song because its almost Sinterklaas! It's a every year fest about the bishop Sint Niklas (sint Nicolaas in het Nederlands). Every year he and his HELPERS (not slaves) black peets comes from Spain to give candy and presents to the nice childeren of the Netherlands. He is like Santa Claus, but he isn't the same! But since I'm too old, me and my family buy presents for each other instead of getting it from Sinterklaas. I also get candy like 'pepernoten', small balls of dough sliced in half, 'speculaas' a kind of cookie and 'schuimpjes', meringues (I think it called that in English but I'm not sure...). It's a very cozy fest, and I'm looking forward to it.**

**Btw I used the - for Pov changes and -time skip- for time skips. I auctully wanted to use that for something else but in the last moment I blew that off. **

**Holy cheesepiece with chocolat springles riding a donut! The disclaimers! I do not own OHSHC, if that wasn't clear already. Now let's go on with the story!**

-Kaoru's Pov-

Hikaru, mom, Ageha and I are waiting for Lisa to show up. 'She should have already been here, unless she got lost.' Mom says looking at the big standing clock. We sit around a long big table, but there are two seats empty; Lisa's and dad's, who promised to show up around dinner to meet his new daughter.

Everyone is hungry and wants to start eating, but mom always says we have to wait until everyone sits, with exception of dad, who is always late.

Suddenly we hear footsteps coming from the hallway. _Finely, she is here._ The door opens and reveals the blonde maid and Lisa. And my heart skips a beat again. The simple black and purple dress she is wearing fits her slim body perfectly. Her exposed shoulders are beautiful and her neck is long and slim, like a swan neck. She has small, black high heels which show her small beautiful feet. She is stumbling to keep her balance, lifting her breasts up and down a little bit, making me blush. Her face is even prettier then before, as she wears a little make-up on her face. Her brown hair is shining and beautiful. On her neck is a black collar with a red rose, just like the one in her hair. Her nails are painted black and I see a silver ring with little rubies on her finger, which I saw earlier.

I look to Hikaru, who is trying to hide his blush under his hand. When I look at mom, she seems on cloud nine, not believe that her daughter could be even more beautiful then she already was. I look at Ageha, but she seems only a little bit interested, which is already a big deal for her, as she doesn't really care for the rest of the family. She always calls us idiots, even when we buy her cute dresses.

Then the door opens again, this time revealing a man with red short hair and beard. 'Ah, I finely can meet my new daughter. I am Mr. Hitachiin, but you can call me dad of course.'

He walks to Lisa and shakes her hand. 'Pleased to meet you sir, I mean, dad.' Dad laughs. 'I didn't expect my daughter to be such so beautiful and gentle. Now I now why you wanted to take her in so badly, she is stunning.'

Lisa raises an eyebrow, but then walks with dad to the table, where they sit and we begin to eat. Lisa must be really hungry, as she eats pretty fast. Somehow she manages to stay cute. Mom chuckles. 'You must be really hungry sweetheart, but please get to your manners.' She stops and looks at mom with an awkward expression, which make her even cuter. She swallows. 'I'm sorry mom.'

When we enter dessert, Hikaru starts with the question we always wanted to know. 'Mom, is Lisa going to…' 'Ouran Highschool like us?' mom is a little bit surprised at the topic, but quickly answers. 'If she thinks she is ready for it then yes.'

We cheer together until a comment is made from the other side of the table. 'You guys realize I first have to be ABLE to enter a high school right?' we all stop eating and look at her with confusion. _What does she mean by that?_

She looks at us and seems confused too. 'What? Didn't they tell you? I haven't had any school in years. I forgot how to write and that is in English. Remember that we're in Japan right now; before I go to school I first have to know how to speak, write and understand Japanese. How do you think I will be able to go to school in the first place if I'm not able to understand anyone?' she explains before taking a sip of her juice.

Mom facepalms herself. 'Oh dear, I totally forgot about that! I'm sorry guys, but she won't be able to enter Ouran until she knows what she needs to know. I will hire a privet teacher immediately.'

Hikaru and I sigh. We both wanted to see her into that uniform and introduce her to the club. And most important, how will the club react if we tell that she first needs per-school lessons before she can enter the school. _What a fail._

'Oh, before I forget, Lisa, Saskia will be your personal maid from now on.' She point to the blonde maid that came into the dining room with her. 'She will be the first one from now on to serve you, and you can talk to her as much as you like.'

'Oh, ok then.' She simply answers. At that moment, I really wanted to be her maid. Then I could talk to her way more and be also more with her. I watch her as she walks after dinner to her room together with Saskia.

-Lisa's Pov-

The dinner that was served was delicious. I should have been more alert, but I was so damm hungry that I forgot everything.

I lie in my bed with Saskia trying to make everything comfortable for me. I'm kinda happy that she is my personal maid; she seems really nice. Tomorrow my first lessons with my privet teacher start. I look forward to it, because when I can write I can write letters to my gang if I find out where they live now. But I'm still curios about one thing; what did dad mean with understanding why mom wanted to take me in so badly.

'Saskia?' 'Yes Miss Lisa?' 'Why did mom wanted to take me in so badly?'

Saskia frowns at my question. 'Nobody told you? Mrs. Hitachiin is a very famous designer, so with your beauty I'm not surprised that she wanted you to take in. I think she wanted you as a model, but I have also heard that when she looked at your photo, so couldn't stand that such a cute girl like you were walking in the streets of New York. So she immediately wanted to adopt you. But these are all rumors, as I only work here for a few months.'

I feel kinda betrayed. _She only wanted me to be a model? Does she even care for me how I am and not how I look?_

Saskia sees my sad face and sits carefully on the bed. 'But whatever her reasons are, she loves you as much as your brothers and sister, from the inside and the outside.'

I feel happier with her saying that. She is really nice. _Maybe, just maybe, I can trust her. And maybe we can become even friends._ 'Thanks Saskia. You're so sweet.' She chuckles. 'No problem Miss Lisa. But honestly, how is New York?'

I laugh softly. 'Well, if you are on the streets, you don't see very much beauty in it. But I sometime climb up on the roofs, and I have to say, the sunsets and sunrises are just as beautiful as here. And the city is beautiful at night. And there are a lot of things to do there, like discos and other kind of things. I'm sorry that I don't know very much more.'

I desire to go home now, and somehow Saskia sees it. 'I'm so sorry miss that I made you want to go home.' 'No, don't mind, you have the right to know how nice it there is, just like here. Do you want to go to New York?' I ask. She giggles softly.

'Yes, that is actually why I wanted to take this job; I need money to move to New York, something I wanted to do when I was little. But it's time to sleep; tomorrow is your first day with your new teacher, and I have heard that Mrs. Hitachiin wanted to take some shoots tomorrow. Good night Miss Lisa.' 'Good night Saskia.'

When she leaves the bedroom, I feel lonelier than ever. _I wish this never happened, and that I was with my gang…_ and with that I fall asleep.

Everything is vague around me as I float around in my dream. My body is shining bright white and I don't have any kind of cloths on me. Only my green eyes stand out from the white shine. The environment is colored and changes every time. 'Hello Lisa…'

A strange voice fills my ears. I turn around to face someone who is exactly like me, but she shines black and her eyes are yellow-green. 'Oh, it you, I thought I was rid of you when I entered this new life.'

The black figure smiles. 'Oh no, you shouldn't forget that I'm always with you, wherever you go and whatever happens. Isn't that great?'

I sigh. 'Listen Liller, everything goes fine now, and I don't want you to mess that up, okay? So you stay here until it is really needed.'

'Are you serious?! I haven't got any change to get out of here and stretch my legs after we got caught by the police!'

'Speaking about that, what exactly happened after you took over?'

She grins and takes out a small crystal. 'The memory is in here, but I'm not exactly sure if I should give it to you…'

I throw myself at her and try to snatch it out of her hands. 'GIVE IT TO ME OR I RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!' she seems amused by my reaction. 'My, my, I didn't know you could be really like me sometimes. And your eyes have been brighter from the day that we saw each other. Maybe we can combine one day and become one.'

Irritated, I grab the crystal out of her hand and place it against my forehead. 'In your dreams! Now let's see what happened that day…'

The crystal begins to shine bright as memories enter my head…

-Magical flashback-

The day is just like usual. Chief is trying to get our attention for one of his new plans, but nobody is listening because nobody wants to do anything now and most of his plans suck. Shade is helping Senior with upgrading a weapon, Sylvia is playing with Kitty, the blue stuffed cat, and I'm running after Cheeky because he irritated me AGAIN and I'm almost at the point of letting Liller take over. And seriously, nobody wants that.

Our ``peaceful´´ moment is interrupted as Shade suddenly notice something, stands up and waves with his arms. He looks panicked. We all stop doing our thing as we look to the place Shade is pointing. Cops are standing there and then run at us when they see that we spotted them.

'Oh fuck…' 'Yeah…' my sentence is interrupted as Shade plays a creepy song on his MP3 player; the sign that Liller may take over. And she does. Liller ignores Chief's strategies as she rushed towards the cops with my battle knife in her hand. Listening was always a thing that both of us couldn't, but at last I tried, Liller doesn't.

The first bodies fly into the air as Liller gets into her usual rage. She stabs, slices and cuts heads off as there are more and more cops coming. Shade shoots with his hand gun a cop who was trying to shot me. Cheeky throws knifes and kunai (don't ask me where he got those) at his opponents. Senior pulls out a rifle and takes down like twenty of those guys. Sylvia runs away like always; she is too young to fight yet. Chief jumps in the air and kills cops with his sword and handgun.

And so the fight goes on until there is one cop left. He sees that he can't win from us. Especially from Liller, so he runs instead. Liller takes one of our shotguns which are standing against the wall and jumps from roof to roof until she gets the cop in her vizier.

But since she doesn't fire a gun normally, she talks her time to aim well at him. Meanwhile the others have also jumped onto the roof, and Cheeky decided to help her a little bit.

'Better take the shot Liller.'

'If you just give me a second to concentrate…'

'He is gonna escape.'

'I get it I'm lining up the-'

'You're going to miss him.'

'Just shut up and let me-'

'Hey Liller! Hey! Hey Liller!'

There was a lot bang as she hit the cop right in the head, starling the pedestrians.

'THERE! I TOOK THE FUCKING SHOT! HE'S DEAD, AND THERE IS BLOOD EVERYWHERE! ARE YOU HAPPY?!' she shouted at Cheeky, who tripped back. 'Yup I'm happy. You can do it; you only need a little courage from someone awesome like me.

Liller wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by a familiar scream. 'Oh shit, that's Sylvia!' they all cursed in unison (except for Shade because he can't speak, I will explain later in the story) as they ran into the direction where the scream came from.

Sylvia was lying on her side with a small dart in her arm. A big cop picked her up and wanted to walk away until he felt something sharp in his back. Liller has stabbed him in the back and was ready to torture him, something she really liked to do, to everyone's including her teammate's horror.

'You let her fucking go and I won't hurt you…much. AH! ' she winced in pain when she saw a small dart that has planted itself into her side. When she looks at the direction it came from, she saw a man hiding in the shadows with a kind of gun. She felt a little dizzy, but remained conscious. She saw the others coming to her, not noticing the man. But before she could warn them, the man shoots them and it didn't took long before they fainted to the ground. Angered very badly, she charges at the man with some of Cheeky's small knifes. Het get hit, but still manages to shoot her again. Liller walks to him slowly as she get shoot more and more. Until even Liller can't take the poison anymore and falls to the ground, turning in me again. The two cops nod at each other before they call more cops, throw them into the car and drive away with them.

-Back to this time-

I take the crystal from my face, and the glowing stops. I look at Liller, who smirks. 'It was a pretty tough poison; it took me down and sent you in coma for next three days. Sylvia got token away first, but she managed to give you that key ring before she left. The others put it with their gives into a box and told the guards to give it to you when you woke up.'

'So that's why the cops could catch us, they used poised darts. Dammit Liller, if you just ran away we wouldn't be in such a mess.'

She raises her shoulders. 'I couldn't let her been taken away, I just did the same like you would do.'

I sigh. 'But we could go and save her later though, it's not the first time something like that happens. But anyways, we're now here and we can't do anything about it. The only thing I can do is trying to enjoy this and letting you not getting out.'

Liller wants to response, but then we sense someone coming and before we can react, a soft voice is heard. 'Lisa?'

'Oh crap.' We say at the same time. As a reflection, I turn around, but I slip over something slippery. When I look, it appears to be a banana peel. I frown and look at Liller.

'What? You got food today but I didn't, so when we came across a banana tree that for some unknown reason grows here, I used my Solid Soul action to grape a banana. I was hungry. But you should better go now. I'll see you next night.' And with that she disappears into nothing. I sigh, stand up and close my eyes.

'Lisa? Lisa please wake up.'

When I open my eyes again, Ageha sits on my bed with me in it, softly shaking me and trying to wake me up.

'Ageha? What are you doing? How late is it anyways?' with one glance at the digital clock beside me I see that it is midnight. I look at her again, and she seems pretty scared. Then I heard a rumbling voice I know all too good. I step out of my bed and open the red curtains. The clouds are very dark and the wind is waving violently.

'It looks like a storm is coming.' When I look to my bed, Ageha is hiding under my blankets. Then I realize why she came here. I close the curtains again, walk to her and open the blankets. The little girl is shaking with fear. I smile softly and hold her close to me. She doesn't seem to resist, but she looks at me with a puzzled face.

'Are you afraid of storms?' she nods and hugs me tidily. I return her hugs. 'Well, now you're safe with me, because here the storm doesn't come.'

We sit here for a feel moments and I begin to get sleepy. I let go of her for a few seconds to put the blankets over us and we comfortably lie down in the royal bed.

'Ageha? Don't you have you're mother or maids to keep you're safe normally?' I ask her curiously. 'Well, I used to go to mom, but she got replaced by maids, and they don't really care about me. I never got somebody to hold, they always only stood beside my bed and trying to let me fall asleep. But I was really scared tonight, so I sneaked through the maids and guards and came to you, hoping that you would understand.'

_So she never had someone to hug and search protection with if she was scared? The poor one, I understand how terrible that must be._ I hug her as closely as I can. 'I understand, from now on, you can go always to me when you're scared. I will be here to protect you whatever happens, okay?'

She nods. I almost fall asleep with her when she suddenly speaks up. 'You know Lisa? You're so different from everyone else. You're not an idiot like everyone around here.' 'Well that's not very nice.' We both laugh. 'But you know Lisa, you're so different, and that's why I was so interested from the first time I saw you. And now you're so caring for me, I know for sure. I love you big sister.'

_Big sister. I never had a sister. I was only child, but mom and dad cared for me like I was everything. But when I became alone I considered the gang as my family. I forgot how it is if someone is caring for you like a daughter cares for her mother. Like a big sister cares for her little sister, and they both love each other in return. And she is the first one to consider me as a real sister._

'I love you too little sister.'We curl against each other as we slowly fall asleep.

_Maybe, just maybe, I can accept this family…_

**Me: Lol I'm here again! And we have some fluffy stuff between the sisters! Lisa can look even more beautiful than she is! It revealed how she got caught by the police! And who the hell is Liller?! Well I'm off now, happy Sinterklaas and I will see you next chapter! bye. **


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons and being pretty

**Me: *watching random crap* Ohhh lets look at that youtube Hetalia crack video ^^ (I love Hetalia)**

**Belgium: *singing* Do you like waffels?**

**Me: *singing too* Yeah I like waffels! (Seriously I like them)**

**Canada: *singing* Do you like pancakes?**

**Me: *still singing* Yeah I like waffels! (Same...)**

**France: *singing* Do you like French toast?**

**Me: Dunno... probably...**

**Twins: *holds up chocolat candy bar* Do you like chocolat?**

**Me: ... CHOCOLAT! *launces at the twins and snaches the candy bar away and eats it***

**Twins: 0.0 Well... this is madness...**

**Me: Madness... THIS. IS. CHOCOLAT! *Dances around very weird while cheesepiece with chocolat sprinkles fall from the sky which makes a rainbow and color the sky pink and yellow. Weird candy creatures are dancing everywhere while I get wings and fly to heaven***

**Everyone: 0.0**

**Kyoya: Well, since I see that Yin-Yang-Rose-Ninja-Angel isn't able to speak right now, I will do the disclaimer. She does not own OHSHC, which I'm very happy about because otherwise I was already tortured and dead... Oh and she has a message at the bottom. Have fun with this chapter, or else I will have a nice threat for you...**

I slowly start to wake up, but then I notice something warm around me. I open my eyes to see its Ageha, and then I remember what happened last night. My instincts tells me I should wake up but I tell myself that now I don't have to wake up early, I should better get some more rest. I don't want to wake up my little sister either. So I close my eyes and try to sleep again before someone comes and tells me to wake up.

I slept what only looked a few minutes until the door went loudly open. 'It's time to wake up sis!' I rise up immediately to see my brothers in my room, dressed in what looks like a blue uniform. I angrily throw a pillow at them. They try to miss it but get hit and they fall on the floor.

'Au! Why did you do that?' 'That's not very nice of you!' I just throw another pillow at them, silencing them. 'Shhhhh! You guys are waking her up!' I say as silently as I can, but it's too late; Ageha already woke up.' the twins look at each other, confused that she is with me.

'Since when does Ageha doesn't sleep in her bed anymore?' Hikaru asks with a frown on his head.

'None of you business, you two idiots!' Ageha tries to throw the last pillow at them, but misses.

They both raise their shoulders. 'Fine with us…' '…But you should hurry if you don't want to be late on school.' Ageha looks at the clock. 'HOW CAN IT BE ALREADY THAT LATE?!' she runs out of my room.

The three of us stay silent for a moment until I ask: 'Now would you guys please get out of my room before I kick you out?' 'Then better hurry sis, mom is waiting for you with breakfast.' Hikaru tells me before my devilish brothers walk out of the room and close the door.

I sigh and decide to take a shower today; if I take a bath it will take hours before I'm done.

When I walk a few minutes later out of the bedroom, I try to find my usual cloths, but I can't find them. I push the button to ask Saskia if she knows where my cloths are. 'I'm very sorry Miss Lisa but they threw it in the laundry to wash it. I'm afraid you must pick something else from the wardrobe. The good thing is that there are a lot of different cloths, so you can choose whatever you want.'

I open the wardrobe, and thousands of all kind of cloths welcome me. _Great, choosing something nice from all this stuff. Why do I actually have all these cloths?_

Finally after trying hundreds of combinations I pick a red leather jacket, a black tank top and a pair of skinny blue jeans and put them on. Luckily, I still have my brown boots so I put them on. They come to my knees now they aren't covered by my usual wide black pants. I'm not in the mood to add some make-up to my face or to do something with my hair, so I just walk to the dining room after I put everything on.

In the dining room I am greeted by mom, dad, Ageha and Kaoru and Hikaru. I greet them back, sit down on my chair and start to eat. After a while I notice that Hikaru and Kaoru are looking to me. When I look back, they quickly concentrate on their food again. I raise an eyebrow. _Why the hell did they look at me? Are they spying on me or something? _I quickly shake it out of my head and concentrate on my breakfast again.

When I'm almost finished, Ageha, Hikaru and Kaoru stand up and walk to the door.

'Bye mom!'

'Don't forget to eat you lunch Ageha!'

'See you later mom!'

'See you later sweethearts and don't mess with the other students to much!'

'No mom… Later Lisa!'

I wave them back. 'Later bros, later sis!'

And then the doors close and I sit there with only my new parents now. But it doesn't take long before dad stands up, kisses mom and me and leaves for his work too. I want to go to my room, but mom stops me.

'Hold on sweetie, don't forget that you have class today.'

_Oh yeah, I get a privet teacher._

'Oh, I almost forgot. But where is class then mom?'

'Saskia will guide you to room 27, where your classes will be. Have fun sweetheart, and don't be late for lunch!'

She waves me bye as I follow Saskia out of the dining room. After we walked a few hallways we come to a room which has the number 27 on it. I say Saskia bye en she returns it with a bow. When I enter the room, there is a man standing before a chalk board. He has dirty blonde hair combed back and very neat. He is wearing an expensive suit. He turned around and I met a pair of dark blue eyes. He looked like he was in the forties but he still looked good.

He walked to me casually and shook my hand. 'My name is Mr. Robinson, and you must be Miss Lisa. I will be your privet teacher from now on until you know enough to enter the same high school as your brothers. Please sit down Miss, then we can start the lessons.'

I walked to a single table with a chair. On top of the table were a few books and notebooks. There was also an etui with pencils, pens and other things in it. I sat down and looked to him, wondering what the first lesson will be.

'I have heard that you would love to learn how to write. Sadly, I first have to teach you how to understand and speak Japanese. Then I will teach you how to write in English and Japanese.'

I feel kinda depressed. I really wanted to know how to write in English and how to read, so I could write the Shadow Roses if I knew where they are now. It wouldn't be hopefully too difficult to get their addresses. _Oh well, at least I will be able to learn that all, and maybe it's only good that I first learn Japanese._

The lesson started simple, but still a little difficult. Japanese isn't that easy. Against the time I remembered finally some words it was already time for lunch. I told Mr. Robinson bye and ran to the dinner room. Surprised that I was alone, I sat down and waited for mom and the maids who served food to show up.

The maids showed up pretty fast after I arrived, holding plates with all different kinds of food. I wanted to eat, hungry from the tiring lessons, but I remembered the manners mom taught me when I just arrived at the family. And if there is one thing I'm good at, it will be remembering. Sure, it took me a few repeats to remember it and I lost a lot of memories in my life, like my age or birthday, but when I remembered something, I wouldn't be gone very soon and my coma I fell in when I was eight let me lose a lot of memories. And don't forget that when you're at the streets, things such as age won't be very helpful. So in order to remember more important stuff such as fighting or sneaking I had to erase some things out of my mind. Luckily I had Liller to remember some memories, and she put them into small crystals so these memories could be kept forever.

After a few minutes, mom finally came in and sat beside me.

'I'm so sorry sweetheart that you had to wait, but I was very busy. So tell me, how was your first day?'

I swallowed some bread before I answered.

'It was very nice mom; I have learned some Japanese words. Mr. Robinson said that I had a talent for learning things very fast.'

'Oh, that is a nice compliment. I'm happy that you are enjoying it. But let's get to some more serious business; I want that you come after lunch with me, okay? I want you to do something, but it will be a surprise for now.'

I raise an eyebrow. I didn't expect to hear something like that from her. And she seems pretty serious. Immediately my instincts warn me a rule that I learned harshly on the streets: there is always something you have to do back when someone offers you something nice. Nothing is free; you always have to pay someone back in a way.

But there is nothing to do against it, so after dinner I walk with mom to a room labeled 'room 15/studio room #1'

_A studio room? What does mom want from me in a studio room, whatever that might be?_

My question is answered quickly when mom takes me inside. It is very big, and in the back of the room are some white sheets on the ground and on the wall in the back, making that part totally white. A black haired, nice looking girl in strange cloths is posing for a few cameras. In the room are also some doors, which I don't know why they're here.

Mom leads me to an important looking woman with dark red hair and glasses. She first looks at mom but quickly lets her eyes fell on me, and smiles.

'You were indeed right Mrs. Hitachiin, your daughter is beautiful. I heard that she was adopted from the streets, and I have to admit that I don't understand why such a nice girl like her wasn't adopted earlier.'

'That is because nobody caught me earlier. If I wasn't caught by the police, I wasn't here. Life can change quickly and dramatically, doesn't it?' I answer her before mom can say anything. Both adults look at each other carefully before looking again at me. The woman softly laughs.

'And I see that your daughter is very smart with words too. I would love to work with her. Lisa, isn't it? It is nice to meet you Miss Lisa, I am Katy Coston, a famous photographer who works with models. Your mother told me you are very stunning, and I have to say that she is right. You have a very good length, a good posture and very nice face.' She said while examining me.

I had a very bad feeling about this.

'And I want to ask you, do you want to be one of my models? I'm sure you will be a success to work with. I am not going to force you to things, so you can decide if you want to do this or not.'

_A model? Me?_ I have never heard something like this in my whole life. Yes, there were some guys who said I was a beauty, but they hardly see really beautiful woman, so I thought they were only toying with me. But now I hear that I am really beautiful, I'm not sure of things anymore.

I have seen some models on billboards and that kind of stuff, but I wasn't too interested to admire it. And I had no idea what I must do and what I get for it. _Maybe I should ask that._

'What do I get for it and what will happen if I say yes?'

Katy thought for a moment before answering me. 'Well, saying yes contains that you have to put on designs that your mother made, and you have to pose for the camera and being beautiful. You will get to earn some pocket money which you can do everything what you like, and I have to say that models get paid very well. And if you are doing very nice, we can with your permission send picture with you modeling over Japan in magazines, and maybe even over the whole world. I know that you will become a famous model. But we can't do anything without your permission of course. So what do you think?'

_So my status can go all over Japan and the rest of the world? With that I can probably say goodbye to returning back to the streets, if that was already possible. But looking on the other side, maybe this is the chance to find the others. If they see me on television or in a magazine, they will know where I am so they can come to me. _

So now I had to make a choice: being able to live on the streets again, or find my teammates but sitting forever in this golden cage. But I realized that my chances to the streets were already almost at zero, so what did I had to loose? At least I could have the chance to see my friends again, and that weights way more than living in freedom. But there was a problem…

'Okay, I will do it. But I have two conditions. One: I want the option to quit any time I want.' Katy and mom looked at each other, but then they nodded. 'Good. And two: I don't want to show my breaths, pussy and stomach.'

They looked at me questioned. 'I understand you don't want to show you female things, but why don't you want to show your stomach?' Katy asked me.

I took a deep breath before answering: 'Where I come from, it is a shame if you show your stomach. Because then you're admitting defeat or weakness, something that isn't really expected there. It comes from the fact that if you show you're stomach, your enemy can slice it open easily, and it most of the time means that you're dead. I know it sounds weird, but it is a respectful rule that is followed by everyone where I come from, so I don't like it to show weakness. Do you understand?'

The rule was true and very much used under streets gangs, but that wasn't the only reason I didn't wanted to show them my tummy.

The women looked at me, then at each other, and finally they nodded. 'If these are you only conditions…' Katy said while lifting up her glasses. 'Then welcome to your new career as model. We will start tomorrow, okay? I am looking forward to work with you. See you tomorrow!' she said with a big smile. Mom looked very proud. At least I escaped the maze of payment for now, and I can only hope that it is the only thing I must do for her.

-Time skip-

I met my brothers and sister again at the end of the day. Smiling I walked to them. 'Kon'nichiwa onii-san.' They stood there for a few moments, confused what I said. Then they laughed. 'Kon'nichiwa onee-san, genki desu ka?' 'Yoi, arigato!'

Ageha ran immediately towards me and jelled things in Japanese I didn't know. 'Ho girl, I only learned a few things. I still have to learn very much before I can speak and understand Japanese flawless.'

Dad arrived soon after my siblings and some time later we were enjoying dinner. Everything looked just like yesterday. I had to put on a dress again, Hikaru and Kaoru were peeking on me again, mom and dad couldn't believe that I was such a beauty again, and Ageha was the only one who was acting normal.

Everything went fine until mom stood up and tingled with her fork against her wineglass, catching everyone's attention. I sigh; I already knew what mom was going to say.

'Everyone, I have a special announcement to publish. From now on, Lisa will have less time to spend with you, as she, me and Mrs. Coston agreed to have her my new model for my designs, and if possible, maybe for other designers.'

They all looked in awe to me, not believing their eyes. 'A model?' everyone said in unison. I nodded and continued eating. But of course, my family had to be very interested in it, so I was soon buried under questions.

'STOP IT!' I said angrily. 'Now listen, my new job isn't going to take too much from me, so I have enough time for school and myself. The only thing that will change is that I will be more found in studio room #1 so please stop making such a drama of it. I have time enough to spend with you guys so don't worry.' I explained calmly before turning back to my food. Nobody said anything after that.

-T-t-t-t-time SKIP!-

The next morning was just like yesterday, except that there wasn't a storm so I slept alone this time. Luckily my usual cloths were washed this time, so it immediately put them on. After I was done placing the rose collar around my neck, I walked to the dining room. After breakfast, everyone except mom and me went away and I walked to room 27 for the next lesson. After that I had lunch.

After lunch however, I walked with Saskia to studio #1, were Mrs. Coston was busy giving orders. When she saw me, she walked to me. Saskia went away, leaving me alone with Mrs. Coston. She smiled and snapped her fingers. Two assistants came over with a cloths rack, with all kinds of outfits.

'Well, I'm glad that you are here. That room over there will be your personal dressing room from now on. You can call an assistant whenever you like. Please put one the first outfit and I will see you soon on the set.'

I walked into my dressing room with the cloths rack. The outfit appeared to be a white, frilly shirt with low spaghetti bands and a light blue tank top underneath it. With that came also a pair of shorts with designs I have never seen in my life. Cowboy boots finished it off with again strange designs. A brown and red cap was on top of it.

Having scars all over my limps too, I had no choice but to call an assistant. Well, better said, I called for Saskia. She did my limps so the scars wouldn't be visible, and putted my hair into two low ponytails and finally put some light make-up before I thanked her and walked out of the room, seeing everyone waiting for me.

They all squealed how great I looked in that outfit, and how great my 'natural beauty' was. I just sweatdropped and went to the white selection, which wasn't white anymore since there was a giant picture of a desert behind me now, and the floor looked filled with sand.

Soon I got to hear what I had to do. I putted my left foot on a dead tree stump and leaned on it, holding with my left hand my cap and the other one placing on my hip. I didn't care if I looked good or not, so I just followed the instructions. She corrected me a few times before she took a few shots. She called me 'a nature talent' and demanded me to strike some other poses. After that was done, this whole thing repeated three times, only with other cloths and other backgrounds. After that, I changed to my normal cloths as Mrs. Coston called me to view my first shots. I had to say, I didn't looked too bad in some of them. She seemed very happy.

'You are truly a nature talent. If I knew this earlier, I should have adopted you!'

'But aren't you only looking then how the person looks, and not how he or she is? I prefer personally to have a not so beautiful, but very nice girl or guy instead of someone who is stunning, but really mean and stupid.' I said darkly but simply. Mrs. Coston looked confused at me before chuckling.

'Haha, I didn't except an answer like that, just like when we met each other. You are really interesting, on the outside as well on the inside. I have to admit, I see your point, but as a photographer, I shouldn't say thing like that. But I like you more then any other model I ever had in my whole life. They all are brats who have a giant ego, or really shy girls, or girls that don't show any interest and only do this for the money. But I can see you have other reasons to do this, and you are so different from all of them. So from now on, call me Katy, okay?'

I looked at her dumbfooled. _I have to say, she is interesting too. Maybe I can a little nice to her. But only a little. I still don't fully trust her, just like I'm supposed to do._

'Well, okay Katy.' I answered her with a little smile. As response, she hugged me firmly and almost swung me across the room in her excitement.

'OH MY GOSH THAT LITTLE SMILE WAS SO CUTE!'

_But she still stays an idiot. _I thought while freeing me from her grip on me. She waved me bye when I walked out of the room.

-And you can already guess it, ANOTHER TIME SKIP!-

The next two months were almost the same. Everyday I woke up, ate breakfast, waved my family bye and went to room 27 for my lessons. Then I had lunch and then I had modeling. The day ended with doing homework, free time alone or with my family or Saskia, having dinner and going to bed.

My Japanese was improving very fast and it didn't take long before I could understand, speak and write most things so we went over on math, geographic, history and the best thing: writing in English.

My modeling was also going well. I became a little more interested in it, and Katy said that I was doing better and better every time. I soon did not only showing my mothers designs, but I also posed for magazines. The cloths were of course designed by my mother, but it didn't concern about selling them, but about making me look beautiful. And everyone loved it. Katy, mom, the rest of the family and the magazines from all over Japan. Yet I still didn't reach my goal: making public in the rest of the world so the rest of the Shadow Roses can know where I life, and maybe one day even pick me up. But two months are too early to success in that yet.

So today, everything looks like it was going to be the same. I woke up and had breakfast like always. But instead of everyone waving goodbye, mom stands up and clears her throat.

'Everyone, I have a special announcement to make. I have spoken with Mr. Robinson, Lisa's teacher. We both agreed that Lisa has learned a lot in only two months. So together with your father we have decided…' she smiled happier then ever at me. 'Lisa is tomorrow going to start at Ouran High School!' and she pulled up a dress out of nowhere, and I assumed that was going to be my uniform. It was puffy, yellow and VERY girly.

_You have gotta be fucking kidding me…_

**Me: Hey I'm back... sorry for that mess from earlier, it happens when I get too much chocolat... anyways, sorry for not updating so long, I was very busy with homework, and since there is another very, very busy week coming for me, I won't be able to upload things... but the good news is that it's almost Chrismas, and since I have a vacation around that and new year I hopfully will be able to do more writing! So wish me luck with homework!**

**Twins: Now we have seen that you'll freak out by chocolat, we will give the rest to Honey.**

**Honey: Yaaaaaay! **

**Me: NOOOOOOO MY CHOCOLAT! D: *jumps on twins***

**Honey: Your not getting away with the chocolat! *jumps also at the twins***

**Twins: HELP US! D:**

**Everyone else: *are all like WTF IS HAPPING?!***

**Me: *tries to take all chocolat* Well, see you next time... bye... HONEY STAND AWAY FROM MY CHOCOLAT!**


	6. IT'S AN AUTHOR NOTE!

**Hey guys, it's me, and I wanted to add this note for a reason. In one of the reviews, Just obsessed told me Lisa was going to be a Mary-sue. First of all, I wanted to thank him/her for telling me that before I could make it possibly worse. And second: with the information I got, I want to make a few things more clear, so hopefully she won't be a Mary-Sue anymore.**

**1. I think that two months are indeed a little too fast to learn everything. It will become a few months more. How long and when she attends Ouran High School you guys may think for yourself. But it must not be longer then a year, the reason for that is that the plot won't add up anymore, because Honey and Mori may be already gone when she finally goes to school, and Tamaki and Haruhi will be a couple at that time. And if you aren't satisfied, then recap something important from an earlier chapter. In chapter 4, Liller showed Lisa a small crystal with a memory in it, and Lisa mentioned that memories are kept in crystals, so that means that anything Lisa gets to hear, see, taste, smell, touch and learn will be kept in those crystals, so Lisa can use them to remember anything where and when she wants.**

**2. Just obsessed also told me that modeling takes way more then a year to learn, and I have to say, it is the same as above. I know that it isn't very realistic, but it belongs to the plot.**

**3. The twins fell indeed in love with her at the first sight, but that also belongs to the plot. Remember that Lisa hasn't returned their love (yet), and it may or may not ever happen. What you just all read was just the beginning, and there is way more to come.**

**4. I looked up for more Mary-Sue information, and what I think is that a Mary-Sue likes to be perfect. Lisa doesn't. She doesn't like being a model and being perfect and wished that everything was just normal and she wants to be on the streets. I don't think a Mary-Sue wants to be on the streets. Also, a Mary-Sue is not only perfect in everything, but she is always nice to people, whatever happens and is willing to forgive anyone, like a hero does. Believe me, Lisa is anything BUT nice. Everything nice she says is acted. Her true self will never be so nice to people who isn't extremely close to her, with exception the Shadow Roses, as she is very, very close to them. And still she isn't always nice to them. The reason she is acting is that she wants to prevent even more trouble. As soon as she has the change to go away, she will act a lot less nice to everyone…**

**If you still worry that she will become a Mary-Sue, remember that this is only the very beginning of the story, and more shit will happen. I thank Just obsessed for making this comment, so I can see if I can change her a little bit in the story. I will see you later, bye~**

**PS: I just see that I have a lot more free time then normal, but this time can be absorbed by a terrible math project that wants to take over my time. I may find a hole to write, but don't cheer too early. I also have ordered a new drawing book, and it is going to arrive next week. As soon as I get it, I will start to draw… and I also want to make a Hetaoni meme as soon as my father repaired my new printer. I will see when I have time to write, but I'm very excited for writing the next chapter, but it may take a while to do that. But anyways, I will see you later. Bye~**

**PPS: OMFG! 14 REVIEW, 20 FOLLOWERS, 12 FAVORITES AND 1003 FREAKING VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY TO READ THIS SHIT! Seriously, I didn't expect this fic to be so popular. Why do you guys love this?! -_-' Well, I probably make better stories then I think… even if I make a lot of grammar faults. If you notice this, it will be because I come from a not-English-speaking country, so I'm not born with the language. Lucky I must learn English at school and I have a grammar check on my word. But I still make some errors in this, like I wrote for a long time 'finely' instead of 'finally', but I got that error. I would love it if you guys pointed me the errors I make, so I won't make it again in the future. I hope to see you guys soon~ WAIT! IS THAT CHOCOLATE?! I have to go, see you later! Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm attending Ouran!

**Me: Hey huys it's me, and it was about time I updated... My project week went very good, and I hope I got a good job doing it, because I suck at math... but I finally updated, and hopefully this will get posted with Christmas. And I made arretjescake! It's a kind of chocolat cake with biscuts in it and it's so jummie! Too bad I can only make it once a year, because my parents don't allow me to make to it more T.T but anyways, I'M FREE! FREEDOM! But unfortunately, I just got my new drawing books and I got obsessed with the song 'Alice Human Sacrifice'... Hopefully I will be able to make this vacation more updates, but I can't promise. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this new (extra long) chapter, and I will see you at the bottom!**

**Holy cheesepiece with chocolat sprinkles riding a donut chatting with the unicorns! I almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own OHSHC, but I do own Lisa and other OC's. And now, ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up pretty early. Normally, I would prefer staying in bed because I don't have to wake up early to get some food before the shops open, but now I woke instinctively up. I decided to use that extra time to take a bath. I almost wanted to put on my usual cloths, but then I remembered my uniform.

_I fucking hate this dress…_ I thought as I put it on. The good thing was that it covers my arms and legs, but sadly not my hands and my face, so I put on a pair of white gloves and put some make-up on my scar.

_Now what should I do with my hair? ...Why do I even think that?! I'm way too long in this luxury; I even start to think as a shitty preppy girl! Fuck this shit, I'm just gonna comb it and IT'S DONE!_

I quickly checked my bag before heading to the dining room. But nobody was there, since I woke up way too early. I let my bag fall beside my chair and let my head fall into my hands, wondering why I was again in this shit. I sat here for an hour before the rest of the family finally showed up.

'Oh my, I didn't know you were already here sweetie; I think you must be very excited for your first day. And that dress looks really good on you.' Mom smiled happy before giving me a small kiss on my forehead.

I was anything BUT happy to go to my new school, but I kept into my role and smiled. The last few months I have been acting a lot. And it wasn't that funny. I had to lie to everyone and keep up my masker of kindness and sweetness, and I've growing tired of it. I wondered a lot how long I could keep it up, but I could only hope that I could have a chance of escaping this golden cage.

And I shouldn't forget the fact that the twins were spying on me like crazy. They always looked at me with red faces. They thought I never saw them, but years of experience have taught me how to look without moving my head an inch. I don't know why they are doing that, and it creeps me a little out. Luckily I haven't seen a rape face yet…

After breakfast, I wave mom bye and go with my siblings and my father to a limousine. Or better said three limousines, one for dad, one for Ageha and I think the last one is for me and my twin brothers. The last ones pull me literally inside and put me between them, just like they did on my first day here.

'So Lisa…''…You are finally going to the same High School as us.'

'Great, isn't it?' they finish at the same time.

_This is everything but great._

'That depends on what happens.' I beat them out with my words.

For a long time we just sit quietly in the car, until it finally stops and a man in a uniform opens the door. But when I try to get out of the car with this clumsy, stupid dress, I feel two hands holding me back. Annoyed, I turn around to see the two devils holding my arms. They both have a devilish grin on their faces.

'When you're done with the lessons…' '…Are you coming to us to say hello in music room 3#?' 'We want you to meet some friends of us.'

I raise my eyebrow. _…Friends? Well, that is one rule of surviving on the streets: don't trust people who want you to meet their friends. But since they are my brothers and seem to not take a no, it seems that I don't have a choice._ I nod and shake their hands off me. I step out of the car and walk to the school. They suddenly stand before me so they block my entrance to the school and pull each a rose out of nowhere. Hikaru has a lightblue one and Kaoru an orange one. I accept them and put them in my bag. When I look up, I see them running towards the school. I sigh and follow them.

The building appears to be very big and pink. _Seriously? Pink?! Why would someone want a pink school? I don't understand rich people. Well, I'm rich by myself now but… Ah forget it! Why should I even care about the color of my school?! I must be happy that I'm able to go to school!_

I see some boys and girls walking in uniform to it, and I decide to just go up in the crew. Sadly, my career as model seems to make me have very popular.

'Isn't that Lisa Hitachiin, that model?'

'I think so.'

'I didn't know those twins had a sister.'

'I heard she was adopted.'

'That could explain why she doesn't look like them at all.'

'But she is very pretty.'

'She is even more beautiful in real life!'

'Should I ask for an autograph?'

'I don't think she is in the mood for that…'

_All these rumors and irritating brats, they are annoying me to hell. Calm down Lisa, just ignore them and everything will be fine._

I'm walking up the stairs and I'm almost in the building when a small boy with blonde hair and big brown eyes runs into my way, holding a photo of me when I pose for the camera. In his hand he hold a big, pink stuffed bunny, which does me remember of Kitty: the lightblue stuffed cat Sylvia was always carrying with her. The boy looks like he wants to give me a big hug, which I do NOT approve. I wonder why a little boy like him would be in high school.

'Are you Lisa? You are so pretty! I am one of your fans! Can you sign this picture of yourself?'

_Oh great, a fanboy. What should I do now? I really don't have any time for this._

'I'm sorry kiddo, but I don't have time now.' I try to get pass him, but he runs before me again and tears are starting to come in his eyes. I sweatdrop and already hear more rumors coming up._ This is not good. _He starts to cry and I know that I'm in big trouble now if I don't make this up.

'Hey, I don't mean I will never sign it, I just don't have enough time now! I can sign it some time else, is that maybe okay?' he sobs a little less and looks at me. Out of nowhere, a guy with short black hair rushes towards the little boy and kneels down.

'Mitsukuni, what is wrong?'

'She doesn't want to give me an autograph.'

'I never said I wasn't going to give you one, only not now. If you just come to me in the break, then I can give you one.' I almost shout at him. _What is he thinking? Making me look bad in public? And I'm doing my best to not show my true face!_

Then the guy stands up, and he appears to be pretty tall. And he looks like he is going to break my neck. _Oh shit. Well, I have dealed a lot with tall guys in the past, but I don't think it's very smart now to get in a fight here._

'Fine. I will sign it. But not anything more okay?' the boy dries up his tears and smiles brightly, while holding his picture up to me together with another one.

'Takashi likes you too! Can you sign one for him too?'

_I suppose that big guy is that Takashi then. I don't want a fight with him._ So I sign both pictures. When I'm done, I give them back, and I'm surprised by the fact that the little one is holding a pink rose up to me. I look at the big guy, and he holds a rose too, but his is darkblue. I take them and put them in my bag with the other roses.

'This is for you! I hope you like it! Hopefully I will see you soon! Until then, bye!' the big guy puts the small boy on his shoulders and walks off with him. I stand there for a few moments until I realize that the school is going to start in a few minutes. Cursing under my breath, I ran into the school and look where I need to go._ Why does this school has to be so big again?…_

-Time skip-

After getting lost a few times I finally reach my classroom. Knowing that I'm way too late, I sign and knock. After hearing a small 'yes?', I walk into the classroom. A slightly irritated woman, probably my new teacher, looks to me. Then her face clears up a bit, before disappearing.

'You know you are too late, aren't you?'

I sign. 'I couldn't find the classroom. Honestly, I would be surprised if someone like me could find something in this giant building. But I shouldn't probably complain, at least I found it.'

She sniffs irritated. 'You could have asked your brothers for help, or not?'

Then I see Hikaru and Kaoru sitting in the back of the classroom, waving at me. _WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUU~ THOSE TWO ARE IN MY CLASS? WHY THE FUCK DID THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?_

'I could do that if those two didn't ran away leaving me with only a map!' I glance very angered at them. The teacher sniffs and turns to her class again.

'Class, this is Lisa Hitachiin, for the one who doesn't already have recognized her from those stupid magazines she is always in. Miss Hitachiin, do you have anything else to say to your class?'

I roll with my eyes annoyed by her. 'Nope.' I look at her again, and she looks even more angered then before, although she tries to hide it.

'Okay then, you can sit behind your brothers, next to Mr. Fujioka. Mr. Fujioka, raise your hand please.'

A feminine looking, brown haired boy raises his hand, and I walk to him. When I sit down, the teacher concentrates on the chalkboard, and I take that chance to hit my brothers in the back of their necks hard but quick. In response, they wince softly enough to not let the teacher notice it. I whisper them quickly and silently: 'That is for leaving me alone on my first day, and if you two are going to play more dirty tricks on me like that, I will make sure you will regret it quickly.'

My treat seems to affect them, because they stay silent for the rest of the day and don't dare to do anything to me. When it's recess, I pull my sandwich tray out of my bag, accidently pulling one of the roses with it too. I sigh and decide to pick all of the roses out of my bag in order to resort it again. When my roses are on my table, I glance at the feminine boy next to me, which is slightly confused by the roses. He restores her confusion, and decides to question me.

'So you are the adopted sister of those devilish twins? I'm Haruhi by the way; I'm their friend, nice to meet you.' He softly smiles, and I set up my mask of kindness.

'Oh, so you know these two brothers of mine. I'm Lisa, nice to meet you too.' We shake hands, but then he points to the roses.

'I see that you have roses, where did you get them?'

'Well, the lightblue and the orange one are from my brothers, and the pink and the darkblue one are from two fans who wanted an autograph.' I say casually. To let him give up the topic, I open my sandwich tray, but I'm surprised by the fact that there isn't bread, but rice and vegetables. Confused, I sit there for a few moments until Haruhi notice it and softly giggles.

'Are you eating a bento for the first time?' _So this is a bento? I have no idea what to do with it._

I nod, and he only smiles before offering me help.

'You need those two sticks to grab your food and then eat it.' 'Ah, so that's where those sticks are for.'

He chuckles in response and then I notice something that makes me realize something important. _Is Haruhi actually a he?_ I decide to just say nothing, not willing to be mistaken and having a life-long blunder by the rumors I already have. So we just sit, eat and talk about some random things until I discover that Haruhi doesn't have PE, where I have to go after the recess.

When the recess ends, Haruhi says me a quick goodbye and runs out of the classroom. I start to put everything back in my bag, but then I notice a red rose by the other roses on my table. Knowing it is from Haruhi, I put it with the other roses I got today in my bag. Confused, I walk out of the classroom and hurry to PE. _What is with guys here and roses? Why are they giving roses to me? Do they do that with every new student? Hmpf, why should I care, I should better hurry for PE. I only hope that most girls are already out of the dressing room…_

-Time Skip!-

Luckily, there were separated dressing rooms for each student for some reason (A/N I have no idea if that is really so in the actual manga/anime, but in a giant school like that I wouldn't be surprised, so I just made that up. If you don't like it, just deal with it), so I could dress myself in peace. I was also lucky enough to be in time.

The PE lesson of today contained dodgeball. I was paired up with Kaoru and a few other guys and girls. But my team didn't seem to be that strong, and soon I was almost alone in the field.

I didn't do that much either. I dodged some balls, but I didn't care to pick them up and throw them, knowing that my throws are pretty hard.

In the end, Kaoru and I were the last ones standing, and we both had a pretty hard time keeping it up. Then a sneaky ball hits Kaoru hard in the back, and he falls to the ground.

'Are you okay?' I shout him while I kneel beside him. He nods and stands up from the ground.

'I'm okay, thanks for being worried so much sis.' And with that he walks out of the field.

_It's not like I care for you that much, but it gives me a boots in not getting more stupid rumors and after all, you're my brother. So technically, I have to do this. _

The opponents take my second of distraction to throw another ball at me. And this one hit me right in my face. Luckily, a headshot doesn't count, so I'm still in. But I'm very, very pissed right now. _Okay, it's over with the gentle and kindness. If they want a battle, they can get one!_

I pick up the ball and throw it at one of their members. My shot hits her right in the shoulder. The others start to try to hit me, but I dodge their balls quickly before I pick one right out of the air, sending the thrower right out of the field. With almost all the balls at my side, a throwing-balls-party has started for me, and soon it is raining balls and hits. Even Hikaru must believe on it, although I try to hit him less hard then the others. I already keep myself in, not willing to let Liller taking over me, and making so a giant bloodbath. I don't need to lease my full power in order to win anyways, because I soon beat them out quickly. Everyone seems surprised of my moves, which I learned with my gang when I was fighting other gangs._ Good times were that._

After that, nobody wants to come close to me.

-Well, lets YOLO this and make another time skip, shall we? -

At the end of the day, I want to get in the car, go home and lock myself into my room as I remembered my promise to my brothers to visit them. I softly curse under my breath as I try to remember the room they would be right now.

_Okay, so what was the room they wanted me to come to? I thought it was music room 3#. Well, let's just go to that room and see if I'm correct._

I start to walk, but I see that I have to go through a bunch of girls, who are likely going the same way as I do for an unknown reason. I can't help but catch up their gossiping conversations. About me. And they hurt.

'There she goes! I heard that she knocked everyone out in her PE class, just because she was angered.'

'I didn't trust her from the beginning. You should never trust someone who is adopted.'

'She must be a very preppy little brat who is actually wanted to get adopted for the money, and to steal the twin's heart.'

'Hmpf, no wonder her real parents didn't want her anymore.'

That last thing hits me more then any other comment about me. Painful memories I thought I lost them suddenly hit me…

-Memory flashback (Why? Because I can) -

I was a very young girl, about six or something like that when I found a lighter. After seeing what it did, I became very interested in the little flame that each time popped out the strange, metal thing. I almost set the whole garden on fire, inclusive myself. Suddenly, a man with brown hair and soft, nice blue eyes ran to me and snatched the lighter out of my tiny hands.

'Oh Lisa, how many times have I told you, don't play with dangerous things such as lighters. You could hurt yourself.' He said with a sigh.

My eyes became to tear in embarrassment, and I held my hands for them, and became to shake, shaking my small ponytails with me.

'I'm so sorry daddy; I promise I won't touch dangerous things anymore.' I have said that a few times earlier, but seeing the hopeless face on my fathers face, I really did mean it that time.

Father sighs again in disappointment, walks into our house and sets the lighter on a high shelf, keeping it away from me.

'You say that every time, and you don't keep that promise. I will make sure you indeed don't touch those things anymore, otherwise you may figure out some day why these are dangerous.' He turned away from me. Scared, I ran to him and begun to hug his legs. When he looks, I look with pain and embarrassment at him.

'D-d-d-daddy, are you angry about me? D-d-did you really want to have a girl like me? D-d-do you still love me?'

I started to cry and he kneeled down beside me, and hugged me tightly.

'No, I'm not angry; I was just really worried about you. And yes, I would never regret the choice of having you. And…' he softly took my head in him hands, and planted a kiss on my forehead. '…You must remember that mommy and I will always love, whatever happens, okay? I will never, ever leave you, because I love you too much for that.'

'Promise?'

'Yes, I promise.'

We sat there silently, with me still crying, on the floor until I heard a door getting opened. I didn't need to look to know that it is mom who has come back from her work. I forgot what her job was, but I will never forget her, her black waving hair and her beautiful neon green eyes I got from her. She was absolutely stunning and always nice to people, so I always knew why dad has fallen in love with her.

She rushed over to me when she saw me, pulled me up and hugged me.

'Oh sweetheart, why are you crying? Did something happen?' I remember the sweet voice she always had, just like her nice smell of the perfume dad gave her.

Father explained the situation quickly, and soon we sat on the couch comforting me that everything would be okay. This was one of those moments when it was just the three of us. My grandfathers and mothers have already passed away, my mother was only child and I remember that I used to have an uncle, but he died in a traffic accident. And I was also only child. But the three of us had it good. Not perfect, but our lives were good.

But you know, it is hard to keep promises…

-Back to now-

The memory was only a flash, but it did me enough to let that comment hurt me even more. And I had enough of it.

'To your information, my parents didn't leave me; they died if you really want to know. And I didn't asked to be adopted you know. Honestly, I would be rather in New York then even attending this school, but you know, I don't have a choice. You all have a choice, but I don't. And I get pretty tired of it. So stop making things worse for me by gossiping with those stupid comments, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!' I shout at them and continue my way, only to hear that the gossiping only got worse.

'So she really is that heartless.'

'We all know it, beautiful from the inside, ugly from the inside.'

'Why would someone like or even respect her, that animal.'

'I'm not surprised her parents died, it's all her fault!'

That hit me even more then the one before. I stop, thinking again about what she said. _'It's all her fault'… is it really? D-d-d-did I kill them… mom, dad… why, why did all of this had to happen?_ The memory I wanted to forget the most, suddenly flashes through my mind again…

-Another memory flashback-

It all happened when I was eight. I remember that age, because it was my birthday. I don't know which day though; I only remember that it was a rainy day. But inside it was warm.

Mom and dad were giving me all kinds of presents, too bad I don't remember which. The only presents I remember was a beautiful doll with shining hair and beautiful eyes. And I remember a necklace with a beautiful red stone in the shape of a rose. And of course, we were cake and playing games. It was one of my greatest days in my life, or at least, I thought so. Funny how things can change so quick and dramatically.

Suddenly, the lights went off, and since it was already dark outside, it was pitch black in house too. Dad went down to the basement to check if something's wrong with the electricity. I suddenly heard someone knocking on the windows, and curious as I was, I slowly walked to it. And then I saw it: two dark-brown eyes, filled with hate looked at me. I was never so scared as then. Those eyes still haunt me in my nightmares, and it's the only thing I know about the one, who made that night a living nightmare for me.

I ran to my mother, and I just reached her when I heard the sound of glass shattering. I looked hidden behind mom, and I saw the unknown person climbing through the broken window, and into our house. Father ran upside to see what just happened, alarmed by the loud sound. My parents looked paler then ever, as they told me to run.

'Lisa, get out of here now!'

'But why daddy? Who is that man?' I'm still not sure if it was a man or a woman, but half blinded by the dark, I assumed then that it was a man. The only thing I know about him or her is that the person was pretty tall, and those two evil, dark-brown eyes.

'It doesn't matter sweetheart, just go!'

'No! I don't want to leave you mom!'

'Sweetheart…' she quickly picked me up and hugged me for the last time. 'Please, I will never smile again if you don't leave now and get hurt. Go to a saver place, where that person can't find you. Now hurry!' since I always loved mom's smile, I didn't want her to loose that. So I ran.

I ran until I found out that the doors and windows were locked. Panicking, I hid myself in the basement, but I was still able to see everything through the keyhole in the door to the basement. But even if I wouldn't have looked, I know for sure that I would be still traumatized by the terrible screams of my parents, and the killing silence after that.

Dad was the first to go, as he tried to protect mom, but the person shot him before stabbing him with a knife. He didn't move after that.

Then was mom, and I think her death was far more painful, as she was stabbed first, and then shot in the head. I could from my spot see her last smile, as she thought that I would be safe after all. I would never see her smile again.

Somehow, the killer of my parents knew that I was hidden in the basement, and as soon as he or she walked to the door to the basement, I ran downstairs, betraying my hiding spot.

As soon as I reached the floor of the basement, I realized I was trapped. There was no other door and there was only a window which could let me escape, but I would never have the time to climb up the pile of junk, open the window and bring myself in safety. And there was no place to hide. But there was a pipe. No willing to give up my life so easy, and not seeing any other option, I grabbed the pipe and waited for the murder to come.

And (s)he came, and I was prepared for it. Well, at least a little bit more then before. When the dark person set only one foot at the floor, I attacked him or her. And my pipe did hit. In his/her face, I found out, because in the little moonlight that was there from out of the window, I could see the two devilish eyes, or better said, one eye, because I hit his/hers eye with my weapon, and blood was flowing from it.

What happened then was quick, but I could see it almost in slow-motion.

The killer aimed the gun at me, and shot. At that moment, I felt a terrible pain in my stomach, and I let the pipe fell down. The person laughed, and said one thing, that I would remember forever.

'You are too worthless to live.'

Then (s)he turned around, and placed a little package on the ground. It started to beep, first slowly, but it turned faster by the moment. The murder went upstairs and left. I felt painful, and I was loosing blood by the second. No to mention that the strange package worried me. Scared that (s)he would come back, I climbed with every strength in my body I had up the pile of junk, and opened the window. It hurt to climb through it, but I held on. I was luckily able to reach the other side of the street when my house exploded.

I could feel the heat of it, and it felt terrible. I could hear the sirens of police cars and ambulances, but they looked so far away. And finally, everything went black, but I remember thinking one thing: _why did that person had to do this?_

I survived the whole tragedy with only some slight wounds from the explosion, a bullet wound and a coma due to losing a lot of blood. When I came out of it, they send me to a foster house, but let's just say I didn't like it at all. So I escaped after a few months, and began my life on the streets. The first thing I did after I was free, was going to my destroyed house.

When I came there, I saw that people where building a new house. Not knowing what I should do then, I ran into an ally, fell to the ground and became to sob. Soon, there were some guys who offered me 'help' but they only raped me. They also stole my rose necklace, the only thing I had after everything that happened to me. I soon learned to trust nobody, and I tried unsuccessful to survive by myself. But being only eight then and having no experience with the street live, I soon couldn't do anything except for stay hidden in the ally's and hope to survive the night. And that night was the night when I met my future friends.

Senior was with the other guys, who were around my age then but already had some experience with this kind of thing, looking for a place to shelter for the night when they saw me, and decided to let me into their group. I first hesitated, learned from my first experience with strange guys, but knowing that I didn't had much choice, I accepted them. And I survived, and told my story in return. As response, they told their stories, and from that day I knew I could trust them, and even if I lost everything I got, I had new treasures to keep. Treasures called friends. And even if I lost the necklace, it was still in my head forever, as I suggested our street gang name, which eventually turned into our name: The Shadow Roses. And from that day, I wasn't alone on the world anymore. Until now…

-Back to now, again-

Thinking the words over and over again, I realize I could have maybe done more. I could have called the police, I could have fight, I could have done so many things, but now, it was too late. I would never see the killer's face again, and again, I'm trapped in loneliness, but this time, it is made out of gold…

I shake my head, not willing to listen to their words again, but with every word that they say, more painful memories flash to my head, until I finally snap.

'SHUT UP!' I shout as hard as I can, silencing them. But at that very moment, I feel myself leaving my body. _Oh crap…_ I think as Liller takes over…

A dark aura surrounds my body and I see my hair turning darker, and even if I can't my eyes because my shoulder-long hair covers it, I know my eyes turned yellow-green and wolf-like. Liller's voice sounds a little more sinister as she speaks.

'You don't know how it is to be me, and you will never know, because you will never get rid of your oh-so-good richly life, but you know, I never asked for it. I would rather live on the streets then being here. But I will never escape from this golden cage, where all of you are used to it, but I don't. And if you really want to know, I don't feel anything for those damm devils of my brothers, so shut up being jealous and stop throwing such unwilling comments at me, because it won't be of any use to you lovely, always-good-in-everything girls. And if you go any farther then this, I will personally make sure you will never be able to do such a thing again.'

Suddenly, both of us feel the presence of another dark aura, and Liller turns around to face a pretty tall guy with black hair and glasses, which hide the brownish-grey eyes who look at me in interest. Knowing that this is not going to end well if she stays me, Liller let me take over again. Luckily, the guy doesn't seem to have got a good look at me, so he can't tell the differences between me and Liller. And I'm pretty thankful for that.

'And what is going on here?' the glasses guy suddenly speaks. I feel my anger towards the shitty little brats coming up again.

'Well, those girls probably think they can gossip about me and insult me without any trouble. And I think that is a kind of bulling. Hopefully this school forbids bulling, just like most schools should do, right?' I explain.

The guy lifts his glasses a little, making it flashes quickly.

'Indeed, it looks like bulling, hearing your story, and just like any other school, bulling is not accepted.'

I see the girls looking down in shame.

'However…' and I concentrate me on him again. '…I have heard that you were kind of threatening them, which the school also doesn't approve.'

_This guy can't tell me what to do, even if he would be right._

'That is true, but how would you like it, if someone insults you with painful things from the past, and you're not able to block the pain within you? Would you cry, run for help, telling them to stop, which I already did, but didn't work. Or would you try to stand up and fight against it? Because that is what I did. I made everyone clear that I'm not someone to mess with, and hopefully, everyone here gets that message clearly.' I glance at the crow, but only for a second when I concentrate my narrowed eyes at his.

He smiles in a kind of cruel, but amused way before turning to the now huge crow.

'I think that Miss Hitachiin is right, and I hope that everyone here will treat her the same as everyone else. After all, you are new here, so you need to get accepted like everyone else. However, like I just said, I don't like it when people threat other people in a way like that. So let's make a deal, you won't threat this young ladies anymore and in return, they won't insult you about painful things anymore. Is that okay ladies?'

He smiles to them in a way friendlier way, but I can see it is fake. However, the girls seem to fall for it, but not in a way like I expected.

'Yes, we won't do that anymore.' They all say like they're in love. The glasses guy seems to have accomplished his goal, and turns to me.

'And you?'

'Fine, I won't threat them anymore, but only if they stop bulling me. If they break that promise, I will break mine. And you're gonna agree with it, if you like it or not.' I tell him playfully. He just nods and pulls out a lavender rose out of nowhere.

'Then I welcome you to Ouran Academy. Welcome, Princess Lisa Hitachiin.' I take it confused out of his hands and put it in my bag. He casually walks away in the direction I wanted to go before the girls stopped me. Then I realize that he knows my name without that I ever told him.

'Hey! Wait! How do you know my name?!' I shout after him as I run to him. He looks back at me and smiles mysteriously.

'I have my ways for that, and I assume that you are going to see your brothers, am I right?'

I just nod.

'Good, because I'm a good friend of them. My name is Kyoya Ootori; it is nice to meet you.' He shakes my hand before kissing it. Just like my brothers, I just look confused and disgusted at him.

Together, we walk in silence until we reach a room with a sign above reading: Music Room 3#. When he opens the door, flower petals and light comes from the room. When my vision is cleared, I can see my brothers standing behind a couch, together with the tall guy I met earlier, and Haruhi and the little fanboy sitting on it. That is the moment I realize that they are all in one club. _Wow, and I only figure that out now. Good job Lisa, the best detective in the world. Oh well, nothing can go any worse, right?_

'Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!' they all say in unison. I sweatdrop and then my brothers realize it's me.

'Hey sis! Good to see that you kept your promise after all and came to us!' they run to me and are about to give me a hug, but I step away, letting them fall on the ground.

'Yeah, well, I had some trouble with some girls, but I made them clear that they shouldn't do it again. Oh, and Kyoya here made a deal with me and them. And please don't try to hug me, I don't like that.'

They just stand up and put their elbows on my shoulder, and grin amused.

'Well, luckily you're just in time…' '…Because out king can arrive any moment.'

'Good, because then you have the time to explain to me what in the world a host club is.'

They didn't have to the time to answer as the door went open, revealing a blonde hair guy with violet eyes. The twins let go of my shoulders, letting the blonde make his way to me.

'I assume that you are the twin's sister, Lisa right? Well, be welcome and be our guest.' He spoke to me in a soft voice, which would let any girl fall in love with him, except for me.

'I'm sorry, but I still don't know what a host club is.' I just responded casually. He only smiled and went came closer and closer towards me, while I backed up more and more, until I hit the wall.

'Well, then I will explain it to you. We entertain young ladies like you with our beauty and gentleness. So what kind of type do you like?'

'Type…?'

'Yes, we have Kyoya, the cool type; we have your brothers, the devilish type…' My brothers didn't look that happy at all with the blonde guy backing me to the wall. '…We have Honey, the boy-lolita, Mori, the silent type, and we have of course Haruhi, the natural type…'

He held my face between his fingers, making me very nervous about this. _Does this guy even know personal space? Why the hell did I end up here?_

'…Or do you want rather me, Tamaki Suoh, the princely type?' he was like about to kiss me or something, when a small thing popped in my mind that wasn't the first time in my life… _he must be a rapist…_

Going into defense mode, I grabbed the first thing that was close to me, what appeared to be a chair, and hold it above my head.

'RAPIST!' I screamed as I smashed him into his face. He went immediately knock out.

Everyone looked in shock at me.

'OH MY GOSH! YOU KILLED TAMAKI!' was the reaction of my brothers, as they all rushed to him. That was when I realized he was their boss, and actually didn't attend to rape me.

_Oh shit…_

* * *

**Me: Jup, Tamaki literally got a high five... in the face... with a chair. And he desevered it for making Lisa uncomfortable! Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him, I like it when he is funny. But let's just say that he isn't my favourite character of the show. I want you guys point out some misstakes in my fanfic, if I made them. The reason is that I sometimes don't know if I put the right word in here. I use of course the grammar and the error control on my Word, but sometimes I put the wrong word into it, and the control doesn't correct it.  
****I just saw that I even got more people who like me! Now I have 17 reviews, 15 favourites, 27 followers and 1462 views! And by every update, it is growing! I wanna say thank you to all of you guys, and I wanna say that I love you all! So Merry Christmas everyone and I wish you all a good, happy New Year! Bye~**

**PS. Yes, that South Park reference was really needed...I'm not a fan of it, but when I wrote this, it came into my mind... anyways, bye~**


	8. Chapter 8: Points of view and punishment

**Me: Hey guys, it's me again, and I hope you all had a good Christmas and a good ending of the year. I did. And now, I've finally updated again. Yay. And because the vacation end has ended, I wouldn't be able to write much for now. But I try to update at last once in a week. But I can't promise. This chapter will be interesting in the beginning, but then it will be just the same chapter from last time, but then in the Pov of the club members. Sorry for making it boring, I had a writers-block. I hate them. The end will have new stuff though. Btw, I have to thank my Beta Reader for making time for me to make my fanfics even better, so you can enjoy it even more! So everyone, applause for Extended Experience! Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Holy cheesepiece with chocolate sprinkles riding a doughnut chatting with the unicorns while rainbows are invading the earth! The fucking disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Except for my stuff, like OC's and this story.**

* * *

~Hikaru's Pov~

I was very excited when I heard from mom that Lisa was attending Ouran tomorrow. Both Kaoru and I had been looking forwards after we reported to the rest of the club why she couldn't attend Ouran yet.

-Flashback-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SHE FIRST NEEDS PRESCHOOL?!" boss yelled confused at us. Just like us, he hoped that he could see her in school as soon as she arrived at our home. Everyone was hoping to meet her, so they were all disappointed when we told them she wouldn't come for a while.

"She told us she hasn't had school in years; she even told she couldn't write! So mom has to hire a private teacher now before she can come here. And we don't know for how long that is." We tried to explain, but it looked like Tamaki-senpai was too busy freaking out that he didn't hear us.

Kyoya-senpai has found it interesting, and began to search for information about her, like he always does with students. After a while he called us.

"I haven't found that much of information, simply because there isn't that much of information about her. But I have found some interesting things. Listen closely. Lisa Hitachiin was born Lisa Dassindale, and lived with her father Dane Dassindale and her mother Miranda Wallhouse-"

"Hey, wasn't Miranda Wallhouse a fashion designer and model?" I asked curious. I had heard about her from mom. Kyoya-senpai didn't look at me, but answered my question.

"Yes, she was indeed. She used to be very popular, but has stopped particularly when she got married and gave birth to Lisa. Still, she earned enough to feed her family, but she also had some rivalry with companion…"

Tamaki-senpai interrupted him with another question.

"You said they were married, correct? Why did she keep her surname? Shouldn't she be called Dassindale then?"

"Well, it seems that she didn't want to hold on traditions, and that she liked her own name better, so she decided to keep it. Anyways, Lisa was born in October 1994, so she must be 19 now. Her only family was her parents, as she didn't have uncles, aunts, grandparents or siblings. She lived happy in New York. But here I found something that you must hear. On October 20, 2002, her birthday, there was an explosion in their house. The whole house was blown up, and Lisa was the only one who survived. The strange thing is, is that the doctors found a bullet in her stomach, which was the reason she fell in coma. When she woke up, she told the police that her parents were killed by an unknown person, and even today, nobody has an idea who this person is or if the girl is actually telling the truth. After she woke up, she was sent to a foster house, but escaped after a few months. Nobody knew what happened to her until a few months ago a street gang was caught on the streets, and they found her with them. A blood test has confirmed that she is indeed Lisa Dassindale. The other kids in the street gang told that she forgot about her age, surname, and birthday, and also that she belonged in their gang. She was short after the caught adopted by Mrs. Hitachiin, but only found out when she woke up in the plane."

We were all silent after Kyoya ended his speech. I didn't know that she had such a history. I realized that she had been on the streets for years. No wonder she'd forgotten how to write! I felt so sorry for her for losing her parents and living such a life like that. I was used to my rich life, and we all have learned some things from the commoners' life, but I never knew there were children in the world surviving at the streets. It must be very hard. I looked to the rest, and I could see that they were all thinking the same. Then Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen and lady, I think that we must help this young girl, who is shattered by her change of life and-"

He was cut off when Kyoya interrupted him.

"I don't think we should help her. According to what I found, it is not the first time that police agents tried to catch her gang, with the meaning to help them. She and her gang have killed a lot of agents, so I don't think that she wanted any help. Also, after living for so long this kind of life, and refusing to be adopted, I think she has become used to her street life, and I wouldn't be surprised if she would do anything to escape to New York, back on the streets. I think that if we push her harder into accepting our kind of living, she would attack us."

Then I remember that she indeed looked not happy at all to be part of Kaoru's and my family. She smiled, but it looked a little fake. Maybe she is indeed not happy to be rich. I kinda understand that, I wouldn't be happy myself if I was taken away from my friends.

Kaoru must think the same, because we say at the same time.

"I agree with Kyoya-senpai, she must not be disturbed."

Everyone else seems to agree, so we decide to not push her, but help if we can. If I only knew how much trouble she could give on her first day…

-I'm only gonna say it once, TIME SKIP!-

~Kaoru's Pov~

The morning of Lisa's first schoolday began well. After Hikaru and I woke up and made ourselves ready for school, we went down to the dining room to see, to our surprise, that Lisa was already in her uniform and sitting at the table. The dress suits her well…

"Oh my, I didn't know you were already here sweetie; I think you must be very excited for your first day. And that dress looks really good on you." Mom told her the same thing I was thinking. Lisa smiled softly.

After breakfast, we waved mom bye and went to our limousines. Because Lisa was hesitating too long for us, we had to pull her literally inside, like we did on her first day with us when we caught her eavesdropping.

"So Lisa…""…You are finally going to the same High School as us."

"Great, isn't it?" we asked her with our famous devilish grin. Without even looking at us, she responded.

"That depends on what happens." And because we already learned we can't beat her with words, we decide to stay silent. When we finally arrive at the school, she wants to step out, but then we both remember that we promised the rest of the Host Club that they would meet her on her first day. So we quickly grab her arms. She looks pretty annoyed at us.

"When you're done with the lessons…" "…Are you coming to us to say hello in music room 3#?" "We want you to meet some friends of us." she raises her eyebrows but then nods and exits the car. We quickly jump out of the limousine, running ahead of her and offering her our roses. She looks confused, but accepts them anyways. We quickly ran to the school, leaving her behind. I wish we'd never done that.

~Honey's Pov~

I was walking with Takashi, wondering which cake I should eat today in the Host Club, when I suddenly heard some people rumor.

"Isn't that Lisa Hitachiin, that model?"

"I think so."

"I didn't know those twins had a sister."

"I heard she was adopted."

"That could explain why she doesn't look like them at all."

"But she is very pretty."

"She is even more beautiful in real life!"

"Should I ask for an autograph?"

"I don't think she is in the mood for that…"

I was very excited to hear this. Not only was Lisa Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's sister, but she's also my favorite model. I immediately began to search for her, Takashi following me. I found her soon in the crowd, and forgetting the fact that she might not be in a good mood, I ran to her and blocked her way. Excited, I put my favorite photograph of her out of my pocket.

"Are you Lisa? You are so pretty! I am one of your fans! Can you sign this picture of yourself?" I said with my cutest smile. _I hope she will sign, that would be great!_

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I don't have time now." She responded to my request with an annoyed look on her face and tries to get passed me. Disappointed about being rejected, I run before her again and start to cry. I sometimes do that when I want something and I get rejected. She raises her hands in defends and a kind of worried look on her face.

"Hey, I don't mean I will never sign it, I just don't have enough time now! I can sign it some time else, is that maybe okay?" I look at her. I didn't expect such a reaction like that. Most of the time, this works. Luckily, I get pretty quick help when Takashi runs from the crowd to me and knees beside me with a worried face.

"Mitsukuni, what is wrong?"

"She doesn't want to give me an autograph."

"I never said I wasn't going to give you one, only not now. If you just come to me in the break, then I can give you one." She almost shouts at me. My crying seems to have Takashi pissed off, because he stands up with an angry face and looks at my idol. Lisa seems to be affected by it.

"Fine. I will sign it. But not anything more okay?" I want to give her the picture, but then I remember that Takashi is also a fan of her, although he never says it. I quickly grab another picture and hold it up with mine.

"Takashi likes you too! Can you sign one for him too?"

She picks the two photos out of my hands and signs them. While she is busy signing, I pick a pink rose out of my bag and holds it up too her. Takashi does the same but with darkblue. When she is done, she gives the photos back, but is then confused by our present. She accepts them anyways.

"This is for you! I hope you like it! Hopefully I will see you soon! Until then, bye!" and with that, Takashi puts me on his shoulders and together we walk away. I hoped she comes to the club soon…

~Haruhi's Pov~

The class had just started when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" was the reply of our teacher. A girl with shoulder-long, brown hair and neon green eyes walked into the class. The teacher face lit up a bit before morphing into her usual, irritated expression.

"You know you are too late, aren't you?"

_Does that mean she is a new student? It seems that we will soon have another guest on our list._

The girl looked pretty bored; she probably doesn't like to be here, or she doesn't like her new teacher. I can understand that, because sensei is never nice to children, it's as if she hates them or something. The girl sighs, clearly enough to let almost everyone notice it.

"I couldn't find the classroom. Honestly, I would be surprised if someone like me could find something in this giant building. But I shouldn't probably complain, at least I found it."

_Wow…I never thought someone else would agree by the fact that this school is indeed ridiculous big. Maybe I'm wrong; she seems way different __than__the other girls in school._

Unfortunately, our teacher doesn't seem to be very happy with her comment. She sniffs irritated. "You could have asked your brothers for help, or not?" the twins wave in response.

_Wait, so she is the twins adopted sister? I didn't know she would be in our class._

The girl shoots immediately a death glare at her brothers, which is so scary and effective that I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. I'm willing to bet that she could out-glare Kyoya-senpai.

"I could do that if those two didn't ran away leaving me with only a map!" she shouts, sounding very angry. _Note to myself; do NOT make this girl angry._ It's like she wants to kill them! But our teacher doesn't seem to notice her anger and only sniffs.

"Class, this is Lisa Hitachiin, for the one who doesn't already have recognized her from those stupid magazines she is always in. Miss Hitachiin, do you have anything else to say to your class?"

I never really liked her, but now she is even insulting a new classmate! Lisa doesn't seem to care about the insult, only a little annoyed.

"Nope." Is her response.

The teacher looks even more annoyed now, what impresses me. I never thought someone other than the twins could piss her off to this extent. At this point, she really seems like her brothers…

"Okay then, you can sit behind your brothers, next to Mr. Fujioka. Mr. Fujioka, raise your hand please." I quickly raise my hand, and Lisa walks over to me. When she sits and the teacher has turned around to continue her lesson, I see that Lisa hits her brothers quick and hard in their necks. They wince softly in response. But she doesn't seem to be finished yet.

"That is for leaving me alone on my first day, and if you two are going to play more dirty tricks on me like that, I will make sure you will regret it quickly."

_Okay, I should definitely NOT piss her off._ Hikaru and Kaoru get the message too and decided to stay silent for the rest of the day, which really goes in my favor.

When recess came after the lesson, I saw Lisa picking a sandwich tray out of her bag, and also a rose. She sighed and pulled out more roses. I recognized them from the club, and I already knew who had given which color. I had a red rose to give to her myself. Looking at the roses, I came to the conclusion that Hikaru and Kaoru had given her their flowers to toy with her, and that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have met her at some point, recognized her and given her theirs, but I since wanted to be sure before reaching a conclusion, I decided to ask carefully.

"So you are the adopted sister of those devilish twins? I'm Haruhi by the way; I'm their friend, nice to meet you." I say, attempting to start the conversation. If we going to be sitting next to each other, I might as well get to know more about her. But I should start slowly; I don't want her angry or sad.

"Oh, so you know these two brothers of mine. I'm Lisa, nice to meet you too." She doesn't sound very interested. We shake hands, but I'm very curious about the roses.

"I see that you have roses, where did you get them?"

"Well, the lightblue and orange ones are from my brothers, and the pink and the darkblue ones are from two fans who wanted an autograph." Huh? I didn't know Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were fans of her. I guess they didn't want to tell us. Maybe they're embarrassed?

Meanwhile, Lisa opened her sandwich tray and is probably confused by the fact that it is a bento. I remember that she is originally from New York, and I wouldn't be surprised if they don't have bentos there. Not to mention, she has also lived on the streets for years, and I don't think you get bentos there. I softly giggle at her confused reaction.

"Are you eating a bento for the first time?" She looks at me with an interested face and nods. I smile in response and decide to offer her my help.

"You need those two sticks to grab your food and then eat it."

"Ah, so that's where those sticks are for." I chuckle by her unexpected funny reaction and she simply looks at me.

With the ice broken, we chat about some random things, until we notice that we have different classes next block. When the bell goes, I run to my next class, but not before leaving a little present behind.

…_I hope that she likes the color red…_

~Kaoru's Pov~

I was standing with the rest of our class, including Lisa, in front of our gym teacher, all of us wondering what today's lesson was going to be. It was dodgeball. _Great, I hate dodgeball._ To make it worse, Hikaru and I were on different teams. We normally can get teachers do what we want by using our charms, but our gym teacher is strict and harsh; not to mention male. Luckily for me, Lisa was in my team, so I wasn't totally alone.

Our team was clearly going to lose, and Lisa did almost nothing but dodging. Somehow I was able to keep it up until we were the only ones in our field, until, that is, when suddenly I felt a ball slam into my back, quite forcefully, making me fall to the ground. Lisa immediately rushed towards me.

"Are you okay?" she almost shouted at me, worried. Her worry makes me almost blush. _Wow, she really cares about me. Does she like me? Argh, of course not, she is my sister! But maybe she still does…_ to prevent blushing in front of the whole class and her, I try to react casually.

"I'm okay, but thanks for being worried sis!" I throw over my shoulder as I hurry as fast as I can off of the field.

Once off the field, I see her standing still for a only few moments, but that is enough for the opponents to hit her right into her face, making my blood boil. Lisa isn't hurt much and remains on the field, but she is clearly pissed off, what reminds me of her threat today when she found out we left her alone. I mentally slap myself into my face for that stupid action.

She throws the ball hard at a member of the opposite team and hits one of the girls in her shoulder. Then she dodges the rest of the balls coming to her before picking one right out of the air spectacularly. And then it's her turn to throw, and she almost ends up knocking everyone out. Everyone is both surprised and horrified at her actions, and I decide to not come too close to her for the rest of the day, in case she is still angry.

~Kyoya's Pov~

I just finished my classes and was walking to the club when suddenly a group of girls caught my attention. Soft, unclear whispers were heard, and there was one girl standing in the middle, looking completely lost and pained. I got the idea that the girls were bullying her, but I wasn't sure why. Perhaps she is the girl that, if the rumors are true, knocked out almost everyone in her gym class. Interested, I walked to the group, and I got there not a moment too soon as the girl suddenly let her hair fell before her face, a dark aura surrounding her, just like mine does.

"You don't know how it is to be me, and you will never know, because you will never get rid of your oh-so-good richly life, but you know, I never asked for it. I would rather live on the streets then being here. But I will never escape from this golden cage, where all of you are used to it, but I don't. And if you really want to know, I don't feel anything for those damn devils of my brothers, so shut up being jealous and stop throwing such unwilling comments at me, because it won't be of any use to you lovely, always-good-in-everything girls. And if you go any farther than this, I will personally make sure you will never be able to do such a thing again."

Her voice was sounding dark and threatening, and I knew I should step in before things got worse.

"And what is going on here?" she turned around to face me, and for a few seconds, I could have sworn that her hair had turned lighter than before. I recognized her as Lisa Hitachiin, the twins sister. _This could be interesting…_

"Well, those girls probably think they can gossip about me and insult me without any trouble. And I think that is a kind of bullying. Hopefully this school forbids bullying, just like most schools should do, right?" she explained to me with hate in her voice. I almost chuckled at her reaction. _But she has a point, __bullying __is indeed forbidden. But there is a problem…_

"Indeed, it looks like bulling, hearing your story, and just like any other school, bulling is not accepted." I can see the girls around us bowing their head in shame for getting scolded. "However, I have heard that you were kind of threatening them, which the school also doesn't approve." Lisa just glares at me.

"That is true, but how would you like it, if someone insults you with painful things from the past, and you're not able to block the pain within you? Would you cry, run for help, telling them to stop, which I already did, but didn't work. Or would you try to stand up and fight against it? Because that is what I did. I made everyone clear that I'm not someone to mess with, and hopefully, everyone here gets that message clearly." This knocks me off guard for a second. _Nobody has ever responded like that; they all just__apologize__and accept defeat. She fights back. This__could__become more interesting __than __I thought…_ I smile before responding to her.

"I think that Miss Hitachiin is right, and I hope that everyone here will treat her the same as everyone else. After all, you are new here, so you need to get accepted like everyone else. However, like I just said, I don't like it when people threaten other people in a way like that. So let's make a deal, you won't threaten these young ladies anymore and in return, they won't insult you about painful things anymore. Is that okay ladies?" like I thought, the girl crowd fall in love with my tender and carefully chosen words. Being in the host club has its good sides… "Yes, we won't do that anymore." They all say at the same time.

Satisfied over the result, and knowing she can't do anything but accept it, I turn to her. 'And you?'

"Fine, I won't threaten them anymore, but only if they stop bullying me. If they break that promise, I will break mine. And you're gonna agree with it, if you like it or not." She answers in a playful way. I pull out a lavender rose and hold it for her.

"Then I welcome you to Ouran Academy. Welcome, Princess Lisa Hitachiin." She takes the rose and puts it in her bag. I turn around and walk to the club, only to be soon joined by a confused princess.

"Hey! Wait! How do you know my name?!" I stop and turn to her, with a smile on my face. I really like to toy with ladies like her… I'm surprised that she really seems like Haruhi in personality. And not to mention, she is pretty.

"I have my ways for that, and I assume that you are going to see your brothers, am I right?" She nods, slowly.

"Good, because I'm a good friend of them. My name is Kyoya Ootori; it is nice to meet you."

I shake her hand and then kiss it, but she only looks at me with a confused and disgusted face.

We walk in silence to music room 3, and Lisa opens the door. Just like every other time someone opens the door, she is greeted with bright light and rose petals. I'm curious how she will react to this; she doesn't look like someone who could easily fall in love. I expected almost everything, but it seems that even I can be wrong…

~Mori's Pov~

I was watching over Mitsukuni while he was eating his cake, when we heard footsteps coming closer and closer. We immediately took our places on or behind the couch and waited for the doors to open. We knew that Kyoya and Tamaki hadn't returned yet, but a guest is a guest had both of them told us, so even if they were absent, we still had to welcome girls and boys.

The door went open, and everyone beside me said our line.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." When the brightness of the light was gone, we could see her better. It is Lisa.

"Hey sis! Good to see that you kept your promise after all and came to us!" her brothers run to her and try to give her a hug, but she steps aside and lets the two fall on the ground.

"Yeah, well, I had some trouble with some girls, but I made them clear that they shouldn't do it again. Oh, and Kyoya here made a deal with me and them. And please don't try to hug me, I don't like that." she says casually. It sounds like she had some serious trouble with those girls, if Kyoya needs to step in. But if he let her make a deal with them, it should be over. The twins stand up and place their elbows on her shoulder, and smile devilish.

"Well, luckily you're just in time…" "…Because our king can arrive any moment."

"Good, because then you have the time to explain to me what in the world a host club is." Didn't the girls or the twins tell her about this?

They don't have the time to response, because the door opens again, and Tamaki enters the room. He looks at her before smiling softly.

"I assume that you are the twin's sister, Lisa right? Well, be welcome and be our guest." He walks towards her, but she backs off until she hits the wall.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know what a host club is." is her response, with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Well, then I will explain it to you. We entertain young ladies like you with our beauty and gentleness. So what kind of type do you like?"

"Type…?"

"Yes, we have Kyoya, the cool type; we have your brothers, the devilish type, we have Honey, the boy-lolita, Mori, the silent type, and we have of course Haruhi, the natural type…"

Tamaki comes very close to her and holds her face in his fingers. Something tells me that this is not going to end well.

"…Or do you want rather me, Tamaki Suoh, the princely type?" normally, every girl would scream or just blush in excitement, but she only seems to be uncomfortable. Then something happens that nobody could have seen coming. She pushes him away from her and quickly grabs a chair that was standing nearby. She holds it above her head.

"RAPIST!" she screams and then smashes the chair into Tamaki's face. He falls onto the ground, out cold. We all stand there, startled at her action. The twins are the first to make a move.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU KILLED TAMAKI!"

Everything then goes quick. I run towards Tamaki and pick him up, while Kyoya walks towards Lisa, who seems confused.

"Huh? Wait, he isn't a rapist?"

"He may be an idiot sometimes, but he is indeed not a rapist and meant you no harm." Kyoya answers her while staring darkly.

"Oh shit, I'm screwed am I?" Somehow she stays calm. Kyoya pulls up his glasses and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"You are indeed in trouble, if you mean that. I will bring Miss Hitachiin to the chairman, and as for the rest of you, bring Tamaki to the nurse's office."

Kyoya tries to force her to come with him, but she shakes his hand off, although she still follows him. With Tamaki in my arms, I run to the nurse's, the others following me.

~Lisa's Pov~

I had thought that I couldn't get in even more trouble, but I apparently, I could. I have been at school for only one day, and I have already beaten everyone up in PE, threatened jealous girls, and to top all of it off, I smashed my brother's boss's face with a chair, mistaking him for a rapist. I tried to myself invisible, but I only became the topic of the day in the whole school.

So now I'm sitting in the headmaster's office, and to make it all worse, he appears to be the father of the not-rapist.

"So, explain to me, why did you hit my son with a chair?" he asked calmly, but I knew he was only holding in.

"I didn't know he was your son." I said, calm as normal.

"YOU'RE STILL NOT ALLOWED TO HIT STUDENTS WITH CHAIRS, AND DEFINITELY NOT HARD ENOUGH TO KNOCK THEM OUT!" he shouted at me, before he calmed down again. "And there is also the fact that you have also scared students by throwing balls at them harder then you should, and have threatened students with harm. If you want to stay in this school, you need to learn to hold yourself together."

I sighed.

"I am sorry, I understand the ball throwing thing, and I shouldn't have done that. But about the threat, the girls were bullying me, and I only stood up for myself. But indeed, I shouldn't have come that far. And about the accident with your son, in my past, I have developed an instinct that enables me to defend myself when in need. I accidentally saw your son's actions as a kind of attack, and so I automatically defended myself without thinking. I'm so sorry for everything that happened."

He stood up and walked around the room for a while, meanwhile thinking hard. Finally, he seemed to have found an answer, because he returned to his seat and looked at me again.

"I see, and even if your action were wrong, you have a reason for it. Also, I have heard that you have made an agreement earlier with the girls who were bullying you, with the help of Mr. Ootori. But this doesn't mean you have handled things correctly, and you must pay for your actions. I will give you one more chance, so I won't call your parents. And as payment…" at that moment, Kyoya came in, but stayed silent. The headmaster lit up, but became serious again a few seconds later. "…As I said, as payment, you have to apologize to my son, and also become a member of his club. I don't care what kind of function you serve there, but you are going to accept that. I want to have an eye on you, so my son and Mr. Ootori here will constantly do report on your actions. And if you trespass against the rules again, you will not get out of it so easily again, do you understand?"

He sounded very serious, and the only way to avoid more trouble was by agreeing with him.

"Yes, sir, I understand and I will do what you have told me."

He calmed down and pointed at Kyoya.

"Very good. Now you must apologize to my son. Mr. Ootori will guide you to him, and you can also tell him what I ordered of you. Now you may go."

"Yes, headmaster."

I bowed to him before I followed Kyoya out of the office. We were walking through the corridors, when he suddenly spoke up.

"You have hit him quite hard; he had to go to the nurse. And I see that you are now in our club. Don't worry, we will first pass the message to the rest of the club, then we will see what we will do to you to make this up."

I decided to just say nothing, as we continued our way. We walked until we got by a pair of solid doors. Kyoya opened one of the doors and gestured me to walk in. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ummm, thank you, I guess?" I said as I walked in.

A nurse immediately came to us and told that the boy I hit, Tamaki, had woken up. We followed her to the others, who were sitting by a bed. And in that bed, the boss himself is sitting. When he saw me, he uncomfortably rubbed his head while smiling like an idiot. I have the feeling he is really an idiot. I shouldn't be surprised after scaring me.

"Ummm, hey, I'm sorry for what I did. I thought you were going to rape me, so I accidentally defended myself. I had to only push you away and tell you not to do that, but I smashed you with a chair, and I shouldn't have done that. I hope you accept my apologies."

He smiles and speaks to me with that soft voice again.

"Don't worry, I forgive you. I think it's my own fault too, I must have seen that you didn't like it, and not making you feel uncomfortable. You only defended yourself. I'm sorry."

I also smile, but less than him.

"Apology accepted."

"I see that he has forgiven you. However, you're not coming that easily out of your punishment." Kyoya says, suddenly stands behind me, and I need to struggle to keep myself from smashing him with a chair. I sweatdrop, but the others just look confused.

"Punishment? What are you talking about, Kyoya?" Tamaki asks him.

"I need to be a member of your club to make up what I've done to you." I explain to everyone. "And Kyoya, could you please not use dark auras when you're standing behind me?" And Kyoya's aura's make me feel uncomfortable, hence the question. Luckily for me, he nods and instead stands beside me.

"That's Kyoya-senpai for you. But about your punishment, Tamaki is the president of the club and your victim, so he may decide what kind of function he gives to you. And that may be anything." Kyoya adds. Tamaki seems to think about it, but I have to make something clear and conform something that is buggering my mind for a while.

"Fine to me, but because my tits are too large and people already know me as a girl, I am not going to cross-dress and pretend to be a man like you." I say, and point to Haruhi_. Let's see if I'm right._ Just like I expected, the twins try to hide Haruhi by standing before me and repeatedly saying that she is a boy.

"Oh please, don't try to fool me. You already confirmed it for me by acting like that." I add. They are all silent until Haruhi speaks up.

"Well, it seems that the cat is out of the bag."

Suddenly, Tamaki snaps his fingers.

"Aha, I have found the perfect job for you." Before I can say anything, he points to me.

"Starting tomorrow, you are the club's maid!"

I let the words fall into me.

"…M-m-maid?..."

A few seconds later, I rest my head against the wall and form an emo-corner.

…_Screw my fucking life…_

* * *

**Me: Yup, Lisa is going to be a maid! I'm still searching for an outfit. Lisa doesn't seems to like it... But what will happen next? Will she become a great maid? Or will she fuck everything up? And now I have to run, if I don't wanna be killed by Lisa..**

**Lisa: THERE YOU ARE BITCH! COME HERE SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU!**

**Tamaki: I think you will look beautiful in a maids outfit...You shouldn't resist it, you will be a perfect maid!**

**Lisa: OH FUCK NO!**

**Me: ...Now, anyways, hope you liked this (failed) chapter. I have to escape now I can. Bye~**

**Lisa: DON'T RUN AWAY YOU MOTHERFUCKER!**

**PS. Happy birthday to me! ^^ Yaaaaaaaay! XD**


End file.
